A Path Meant For Another
by Mad-Hatter-Shinigami
Summary: Naruto's life was good in the beginning but after living for 12,000 years and his best friend dying it has started to became painful. But everything happens for a reason right? Read as Naruto fights his way through the warriors of the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo to find the reason as to why his best friend died and not him.
1. The Family

**_Chapter 1_**

"Naruto" Person talking

" _Naruto_ " Person Thinking

 **"Naruto" Deep voice/Hollow Talking**

 **" _Naruto" Deep Voice/Hollow Thinking_**

All Animes, anime characters, or any other copy righted sources I use are not mine, they are owned by their respective companies. My self not included

 **BLEACH BELONGS TO TITE KUBO**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In a large city known as Karakura town, in the Uzumaki-Namikaze Esate, five individuals were engaged with training. A boy with shaggy blonde hair with brilliant red tinted tips with deep cerulean blue eyes, standing at around 4ft high, this was Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze, third born of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family, who was chasing around his father Minato, as the two were laughing loudly.

The other two children consisted of two girls the same height of 4ft, giggling and chatting happily with their mother Kushina, second born of the Uzumaki-Namikaze children, Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze, who had her mothers brilliant red hair that went to the middle of her back and was tied in a ponytail and her father's cerculean blue eyes. The other was the youngest of the Uzumaki-Namikaze children, Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, who had inherited her father's blonde hair that was tied in a twin tails fashion with bangs similar to her father framing her face and her mother's violet colored eyes.

Now as for the parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, they were two very different people who lived in two different worlds. You see Kushina was a **Shinigami** and was the former Lieutenant of squad 6 and Minato was a quincy, a race of humans with extremely talented spiritual abilities. At first Kushina wanted nothing to do with Minato, having met a qunicy before hand and quickly became annoyed with them, but as time went on Minato started to interact with her which later turned into a relationship and then a marriage.

The scene was now a picturesque moment of a happy family spending time together, which would have been true if not for the fact that the oldest of the Uzumaki-Namikaze children was missing, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, he had pitch black hair, onyx eyes and was standing at 4ft 2.

The reason why Naruto wasn't there with his family? Simple. He was at a friends house, you see he was living with a friend of the family's, Kisuke Urahara. Now this was because Naruto had awaken his reitsu at a young age and needed training to help control it. Minato offered to teach Naruto himself, but Kushina said that the other children would want to learn which would surely attract a vast amount of **Hollows**. So they settled for letting their good friend Kisuke Urahara train Naruto for a few months.

 _(Scene Change - Urahara's Training Grounds)_

There was three people running around the open waste lands, laughing and disappearing and reappearing in different places. This was routine for Naruto as he was training with Kisuke and his friend. "Now, now, Naruto, come with me and I promise **She** won't hurt you." said Kisuke with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Quickly truning around Naruto was kicked by The Goddess Of Flash, Yoruichi Shihõin. "You have got to be faster than that if you want to survive, Naru-chan..." said Yoruichi while dodging Naruto's attacks. "Shut uuuppp..." Naruto gritted through his teeth.

Yoruichi slapped Naruto around for a few moments until he parried and punch her in the stomach. As spit flew out of Yoruichi's mouth Kisuke came up and started walking circles around Naruto while hitting Naruto in the arms with his cane. "Damn it, when I'm I get my hands on you, I'm gonna tear apart that stupid hat of yours." said Naruto trying to grab Kisuke's cane. "What's wrong with my hat?" asked Kisuke as he halted his assault. "Hmph..hat's are overrated!" said Naruto while starting up the fight again.

 _( Time Skip - 30 minutes later )_

"Ugh..FUCK! My arms are starting to ache." yelled out Naruto signaling he wanted to stop. "Watch your mouth..." spoke Kisuke as he flicked Naruto though the air. Landing Naruto fell to the ground no longer able to stand as he was exhausted. "Hmph..he's all tired out." said Yoruichi smiling.

Yoruichi was a slender and well-endowed woman of average height standing in at 5'1 and a half ft. She has dark skin,golden irises, and black hair. Her hair is waist length bangs framing the sides of her face. "Why do we have to give him back Kisuke?" asked Yoruichi in a childish voice while dragging the unconscious Naruto back to his body."Now, now, Yoruichi, he's a human being not some toy you play with." said Kisuke while brushing himself off.

Kisuke is a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is a messy and light-blond (almost white), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has a chin stubble. He was wearing a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along it's bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. He was also wearing wooden sandals, he also had his fan with him too.

"A deal is a deal Yoruichi, we get our last month with Naruto and I give Minato something in return." said Kisuke while fanning his face. "And what might that be?" asked Yoruichi as she finished bandaging Naruto. "Hehehe... I cannot tell you as it's a secret to one man to another." said Kisuke in a stoic voice.

" _Porn"_ thought Yoruichi wryly. "BOSSS, you have a visitor!" yelled out a Tall brutish man, who was wearing a blue apron and glasses. "Who is it Tessai?" Kisuke asked the man now identified as Tessai. "Well it's Narut-" Tessai didn't get to finish his sentence as a red blur knocked him down. "Oh, Naru-chan what's wrong are you okay?!" asked Kushina not understanding why her son was unconscious. "Oh it's okay Kushina he's just tired." said Yoruichi. "So your here too Yoruichi, how many people left the soul society? First Shinji, Hiyori, Tessai, now you." spoke Kushina holding up fingers on her hands.

A yellow flash passed by the group signaling the arrival of Minato. "Ahh, Minato, your speed still amazes me." spoke Kisuke while fanning himself. "I would hope so Kisuke." said Minato while picking up Naruto over his shoulders. "Do you two want to say your goodbyes?" asked Kushina. "No, if I know Naruto this isn't goodbye." said Kisuke. "Suit yourself, Ja ne!" said Minato leaving in a yellow flash with Kushna.

 _(Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate - Living Room)_

Naruto had woken up on the way back to his home. "Naru-chan you're going to be so happy when we get there, all of your friends are gonna be there." Kushina said knowing Naruto would be happy. "Actually, Kaa-chan I was hoping I could rest for a bit, ya know since I haven't exactly gotten my energy back yet." said Naruto in a childish voice

"That's fine, but not for too long, you have guests." Kushina said understanding Naruto's reason.

Naruto started running until he was picked up by Minato and took off at a extremely fast past. Naruto was amazed. " _How can he be moving so fast without being in a spiritual body?!_ " thought Naruto "Hey, Pervert how can be we moving so fast while still being in our bodies?" Naruto bluntly asked Minato. _"What the hell did he just say?!"_ thought Minato and Kushina simultaneously. "Why did you just call your father that Naru-chan?" Kushina asked suspiciously. "Because he was trading porn with Tessai and Mr.Urahara the last month." Naruto said innocently. Minato then felt a rise in Kushina's reiastu.

"Care to explain Minato-kuuun...?" Kushina asked smiling with her eyes closed.

"Um-, um, um I uhh-" Minato then took off at blinding speeds. Knowing Kushina wouldn't attack him in a room full of people so he decided to rush home and deal with Kushina's wrath later.

( _Scene Change - Uzumaki-Namikaze Esate )_

In the unnecessarily large room that was the living room was a very large group of people that consisted of Family friends, and a few co-workers of Minato.

The Family friends consisted of the Hyuga family, Inuzuka Family, the Uchiha family, and the Kurama Family. The co-workers consisted of Jiriya, Orochimaru Uwabami, and Tsuande Senju.

As Minato entered the door a few adults grimaced at feeling Kushina's reiastu after so long. The others who weren't familiar with such arts just blindly continued with what they were doing.

Finally entering with Kushina, Naruto rubbed his eyes and waved at everyone before passing out and being caught by Kushina. " _Cuute!!"_ thought most if the females in the room.

"Sorry Everybody, but Naruto needs to rest for a few minutes.." Kushina said doing her best not to squeeze Naruto for being so cute.

All of the family's turned their heads to see the arrival of Naruto, the adults could only think about Naruto's new appearance since they were used to his siblings blonde hair style and not his raven colored hair. The children could only gape because he had passed out as soon as he arrived.

" _Kawaii_ " thought all the females present, the men on the other hand could only day dream about how much of a lucky guy Naruto was to have such great looks.

Izumi Uchiha had rushed over and said hello to Kushina. " _This is cute idiot almost gave himself a concussion...sigh...How idiotic._ " Izumi Uchiha was a grade school student who stood at 5'4 and had amazing curves all over her body, she had raven colored hair, coal black eyes, and her hair reached the center of her back. Not noticing she called him cute Izumi left Naruto to Kushina. Kushina then proceeded and handed him to Tsunade.

Tsunade had brown eyes and straight, shoulder length blonde hair that she usually keeps tied two loose ponytails, Tsunade has large beasts. Tsunade often wears a grass green hoari with the kanji for gamble written on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held close by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is quite low revealing her sizable cleavage. She had nail polish on both her fingernails and toenails and uses a soft pink lipstick.

"Kushina, what happened to Naruto?" asked Tsunade. "Oh he's just tired, I'll get him freshened up and bring him down." Kushina said.

Taking Naruto from Tsunade, Kushina took him upstairs and dressed him in a black shirt with a red swirl in the middle and with some tan cargo shorts.

Going down stairs Naruto said hello to everyone and continued to visit with everyone and ask what was going on in their life's, although Naruto was just feeling their reiastu and familiarizing himself with it.

All in all today was a good day, Naruto moved back in with his parents while learning who and who didn't have access to their spiritual pressure.

 _( Scene Change - Naruto's Room )_

Naruto's room room didn't have any posters like his siblings did, no, Naruto had a large book shelve with almost everything to do with Kido and learning to control ones reiastu. Of course he could only see the words with high spiritual pressure.

"We left you're room just how you left it Naru-chan." said Kushina while leaning against the door way. "How's tou-chan...?" questioned Naruto without looking away from his book shelf. "He's fine...Why do you ask?" said Kushina. "Well seeing as he was hiding his "collection" from you... I just figured he would be punished..." said Naruto rearranging his books. "Oh...It seems I fogot about that...Thank you Naru-chan!" Kushina said as she sped off to find Minato.

"Oh, Hi Kush-" Minato said as he was being attacked by Kushina down the hallway.

"It's good to be home..." Naruto said as he finished rearanging his books.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey Guys,Gals, and those of unspecified genders... I have a question for you all...You see I have three ways for this story to go option 1 is Naruto serves the soul society Number 2 is Naruto serves Aizen Number 3 is Naruto trains people and helps them grow like Kisuke** **Urahara. I'm gonna choose with a good friend of mine...Sooo yeahhh. That's what to come in the upcoming chapters.**


	2. A Death In The Family

**Chapter 2**

"Naruto" - Person Talking

 _"Naruto"_ \- Person Thinking

 **"Naruto" - Zanpakutõ / Hollow Talking**

 ** _"Naruto" - Zanpakutõ / Hollow Thinkin_ _g_**

 **Chidori" \- Special Attacks/Kido Attacks**

 **Hellooo! Mad Hatter here! I got another chapter for everyone. I talked to a friend of mine and we brainstormed so all the options we be made into who hopefully**

 **BLEACH BELONGS TO TITE KUBO**

Any other copy righted resources belong to their respective companies, myself not included.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karakura High School a place where the future residents of Karakura town come to get their education. In class 1-4 there was three out of four of the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings, The Uchiha twins, The Inuzuka heir, and The Hyuga heiress. These individuals were put in this class because of their family's social statuses, although if you're grades were good enough you could be placed in this class.

In class B-3 was Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida, Sado Yasutora, Keigo Asono, Mizuiro Kojima, Tatsuki Arisawa, Delsin Rowe, and the oldest of the Uzumaki-Namikaze children, Naruto Rowe.

The reason for why Naruto had a different last name and class than his siblings was because he and his parents had a falling out when he was 14. You see Minato wanted Naruto to be the face of a new campaign for his work but Naruto refused when he learned that in doing so this project would throw hundreds if not thousands of people out their homes.

Minato of course overreacted and slapped Naruto. Naruto then left to a friend named Delsin Rowe and stayed at her house. Kushina didn't talk to Minato for weeks, she even considered divorcing him over the matter, but then Tsunade convinced her to give Minato a chance for the kid's sakes, which she did. When Naruto didn't come back after awhile Kushina went to Delsin's house only to learn that Minato handed over custody of Naruto of to Reggie Rowe, Delsin's older brother.

Infuriated about the fact that Minato could so easily hand over custody of their oldest, Kushina went to Minato's work and beat the every living crap out of him. Kushina desperately tried to get Naruto to come back but Naruto said he would only come back if Minato dropped the project, which he didn't.

This incident of course caused a problem with the relationship between Naruto and his siblings. Naruto's siblings looked up to their father, so when Naruto refused his generous offer they were very upset at Naruto. Menma hated Naruto and wished him to hell, Mito wished Naruto would stop being so stubborn and except the offer, Narumi wasn't very bright and was just plain mad at Naruto for disrespecting her father. They all voiced how they didn't like Naruto anymore, which broke Naruto's heart seeing as how his very own siblings hated him.

So now Naruto was staying with Delsin and her older brother Reggie, whom was a cop. Delsin was a trouble maker of sorts, she never really did anything to hurt anyone she just tagged a whole bunch of places with graffiti. Naruto always defended her and called it her way of "expressing her feelings" to keep Reggie off her back, of course it only lasted a few seconds as Reggie always had a counterclaim.

But other than Reggie always nitpicking Delsin's actions, everything was relatively okay in Naruto's life. At the moment anyhow.

Right now Delsin was drawing in her sketch pad while Naruto was writing down notes. "Ahem..Rowe-san you're supposed to be writing notes, not drawing.." said Orihime Inoue trying to get Delsin to work instead of draw. "Listen, umm, Orihime, Right? Well you see this is my way of learning...By learning of my gifts, such as writing, so while you work on your learning I'll work on mine, m'kay." Delsin said not even bothering to look up from her sketchpad.

"Err- Okay then, Have fun!" said Orihime not really understanding what Delsin meant. Right as she said that class ended for them. "Hey, Naruto! Wait up!" yelled Delsin as she saw that Naruto was already leaving the classroom.

"Soooo, did you get the notes?" asked Delsin as she walked with Naruto down the halls. "No, I was thinking...about..stuff." said Naruto spacing in and out. "Ohh, you wouldn't have been thinking about a girl would youuu?" asked Delsin while doing a childish voice. "No, why do ask?" Naruto replied bluntly not really understanding that Delsin was trying to tease him. "Jeez, you're no fun when you're thinking." said Delsin while crossing her arms behind her head and resting in between them.

 _(Scene Change - School Parking Lot )_

Standing next to her car with Mikoto Uchiha, was Kushina Uzumaki. She had to have a few words with the principal who was a old friend of hers to consider putting Naruto in the same class as his siblings, but with no legal custody she couldn't be allowed to move him from one class to another. "It'll be fine Kushina, Reggie is a decorated officer I'm sure he's doing his best to take care of Naruto." said Mikoto while rubbing Kushina's back in hopes of comforting her. "I know, I know, it's just that, I want to be the one to raise Naru-chan!" Kushina cried out comically.

Over next to the entrance Kushina saw Naruto standing next to his good friend Delsin Rowe. In the beginning Kushina thought Delsin might have been a bad influence on Naruto, but then again she didn't really know Naruto's personality too well to begin with.

"Hey, Miko-chan, what do you know about Delsin?" asked Kushina as she continued to stair at Delsin. "All I know is that she's gay." stated Mikoto bluntly. "Wh- what?! How did you find that out?" asked Kushina surprised at how bluntly Mikoto could say such things. "Well you could totally tell, I mean the way she's always gloping Naruto and even by the way she dresses." said Mikoto as she pointed at Delsin choice of clothes. "Hmm, she does dress funny." said Kushina looking at Delsin's clothes.

Delsin was 5'7 and wore denim jeans, a denim vest, a hoodie and a red beanie to top it all off. Not the usual things someone her age or gender might wear but Naruto said it suited her so she decided not to change it up. Naruto wore a black sweater and blacks pants with some run down sport shoes. The only thing that really stuck out about Naruto was that he had heterochomia. You see both of his eyes had a unique color, his left eye didn't have a color so it just looked plain black and his right eye was lime green.

Although Naruto was extremely handsome most people couldn't see it because he always had his long hair in his face. Only people who did see it were Tatsuki Arisawa, Reggie Rowe, and Delsin. Tatsuki saw because she used to spar with Naruto when he had short hair. Reggie and Delsin saw because he lived with them and they always saw him with his hair pulled back. Even though Naruto was a teenage boy he was kinda short for fifteen, only standing in at 5'4.

As they were leaving the parking lot Naruto and Delsin felt a extremely large reiastu nearby. "Hey Naruto, You felt that right?" asked Delsin. "Leave it." said Naruto looking a little up to her. "Like I'm gonna listen to you short stuff. "Delsin said as she took off running towards the reiastu. _"Troublesome"_ thought Naruto as he took off after her.

"Hey Kushina looks they're going after that hollow, Kushina?" said Mikoto as couldn't see Kushina anywhere insight. _"Oh great she left without me."_ thought Mikoto knowing that she wouldn't be able to catch up.

 _( Scene Change - Dark Allyway )_

Arriving just in time to help Kushina saw that Delsin was unconscious and Naruto was trying to distract the hollow away from her. **"RAHHH!** " the hollow screamed out making Kushina drop down in pain. _"I don't have a my mod-soul with me!, Damn it"_ thought Kushina and Naruto simultaneously. As the hollow made it's way to Kushina it raised it's hand to crush her, but a arrow raced by and stabbed it through the arm. **"RAAGGHH."** The hollow screamed out in pain.

Standing at the ally entrance was Minato with his bow and arrow activated. "Kushina, Get back!" yelled Minato as he was charging up a very powerful shot. "Minato, Don't!" yelled Kushina as she tried to push him but to no avail as Minato had already fired. With Delsin still unconscious Naruto knew that his main objective was to get her to safety. Naruto had caught the attention of hollow and distracted it long enough for Kushina to get out of harms way.

As Naruto picked up Delsin he felt a excruciating pain in his chest. Looking down Naruto saw that a bright staff like thing was sticking out of his chest. _"What the hell is this?! Oh Crap Del!"_ thought Naruto. Delsin was thrown on the ground to avoid the hit. But it didn't matter as the staff started to burn brighter.

 _"What the hell is this?!"_ thought Naruto as the staff starting to expand. BOOOM! A bright light flashed the hole allyway.

"Minato what have you done..." said Kushina in a horrified state. "I s-saved you Kushina, what's so bad about that? And why were you fighting a hollow without you're Zanpakutõ?" said Minato. "Naru- Naru-chan was here s-so I t-tried to h-help him.." said Kushina pointing a shaking finger to the now empty ally way. _'Does he really not want to talk to me that badl!"_ thought Minato thinking Naruto left in a hurry to avoid him, but then it had finally dawned on Minato as to what he had just done. "Oh, god, no no no no no, Kushina what have I done?!" Minato said as his voiced cracked and he sobbed into Kushina's bust.

 _(Scene Change - Hueco Mundo )_

In a open wasteland was the Hollow that Minato supposedly killed, it was throwing large chunks of rubble at Naruto and Delsin, they dodged of course.

 **"HAHAHA, Without the Quincy and that whore you two stand no chance! HA!"** Roared out the Hollow, trying to anger one of the two. **"Chidori Sharp Spear.."** whispered Naruto as a lightning like spark reassembling a spear shot from his hand and stabbed the hollow in the arms, pinning it. **"ARGHH, You Bastard!, You'll pay for that!"** Screamed out the Hollow. "Enough you lost, Now where the hell are we?" said Naruto as he turned the spear. **"AHAHA, We're in Hueco Mundo, a world between the living and the dead, and 12,000 years before that day in the world of the living."** Said the Hollow explaining where they were. "How?" asked Delsin finally joining the conversation.

 **"It's my special Ability, you see instead of regeneration** **and the ability to use cero I can throw myself back in time 12,000 years before my death, AHAHA, you're stuck here once it's done there's no way to get back."** Explained the Hollow. "Well, ain't that a bitch.." said Delsin as she fired a smoke shot straight through the Hollow's mask. While the Hollow started to disappear Naruto and Delsin got knocked down by a insane reiastu.

A large crater was made along with a extremely loud sound as the person with the overwhelming reiastu landed im front of them. "Well, Two humans in Hueco Mundo, huh? How did you two get here?" Questioned a white haired man wearing a white kimono-style blouse, and with deathly staring eyes. "W-w-we were brought here by a Hollow." said Naruto barely being able to stand. "Well, That's too bad, Shoot to Kill, Shinsõ.." The creepy man spoke as he pointed his blade at the two, his blade then started to extend outward to kill Naruto and Delsin.

 **"Heat Haze!" ** yelled out Delsin as she shot the man straight through the chest with a stream of fire. "Hehe, guess you got me..." said the man as he popped. Yes popped, as if he was a balloon. The reiastu dissappeared and Naruto and Delsin began to stand up shakily. "W-what was that guy?" asked Delsin doing her best to remain conscious. "H-he w-was using a p-portable g-gigai.." said Naruto still catching his breath. "F-fuck, this used to be way more simple when we first started doing this." said Delsin finally standing up.

"Yeah, well I was getting bored of that easy crap anyways, you ready for big leagues?" said Naruto as he stood up and let Delsin lean against him. "Hehe, **Hell Yeah I am!"** said Delsin as she equipped her Hollow mask. Delsin's mask was white and was covered in dark and orange scorch marks. "Hmm, just don't get killed alright." said Naruto pulling his hair out of his face.

 _( Scene Change - Karakura Cemetery )_

Gathered around Naruto's and Delsin's graves were the Akomish tribe, Uzumaki-Namikaze Family, Yoruichi Shihõin, and Kisuke Urahara. They were all grieving the lost of their beloved, The Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings were all crying by their parents and their godparents. Reggie, Delsin's older brother wasn't there as he didn't want to believe Delsin was dead since there was no evidence.

 _( Time Skip - 3 hours later )_

It was now 11:00 pm and the only one in the cemetery was Kisuke Urahara. _"First Minato kicks you out... then he kills you... Ain't that a bitch.."_ thought Kisuke as set his hat on on Naruto's grave. "Sniff... I've always thought of you as my son." said Kisuke as he had tears streaming down his face. "Kisuke, Let's go home.." said Yoruichi coming out from the shadows in her cat form.

Turning around and picking up Yoruichi Kisuke starting to wall away. "Kisuke, you're hat?" said Yoruichi while she snuggled deeper in Kisuke's arms. "Hat's are...overrated.." said Kisuke.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Soooo, yeah took me a while but I finished...Finally.. Anyways thanks for being so.."supportive". That's it have a nice life.**

 **Delsin is based off of Delsin Rowe from "Infamous Second Son" along with Reggie.**

 **Everyone else is cannon.**


	3. So Far So Good

**_Chapter 3_**

"Naruto" - Person Talking

 _"Naruto" - Person Thinking_

 **"Naruto" -** **Hollow/ Zanpakutõ Talking**

 ** _"Naruto" - Hollow/ Zanpakutõ Thinking_**

 **"Chidori" \- Special Attacks/ Kido Attacks **

_Bleach belongs to **Tite Kubo**_ , Any other copy righted sources I use belong to their respective companies, myself not included.

 **Hellooo! Mad Hatter here! got another Chapter this time! Now, please Criticize and Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hueco Mundo. The realm of the Hollows. It was very cold and harsh. The coldness probably being from the fact that there was no sun, the harsh being the vast amount of Hollows that lived there. Right now there were two people running away from a lion like Hollow.

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shiiiit!!!" yelled Delsin as she was sent flying by a blue **Cero** fired by the hollow. **"What the are you two?!"** yelled out the Hollow. The hollow looked like a lion with no fur but instead it showcased it's bones. **"Grimmjow!!!"** yelled out a tall Hollow wearing a skull and a crown along with some purple clothes. **"You think that you could just enter my land without paying the toll?! Think again!"** the Hollow screamed out. **"Screw you Barragan! I don't owe you jack!"** yelled out the Hollow now identified as Grimmjow.

 **"You little sh-"** The newly identified Hollow known as Barragan started but got cutt off when a sword sliced him in half. **_"What the hell was that?!"_** thought Grimmjow wondering how someone could take out the King of Hueco Mundo in one swing. As Barragan split into two pieces 2 figures came out from behind him. _"This spiritual pressure!/ **This spiritual pressure!"**_ thought Delsin and Grimmjow simultaneously.

"Well, well, Rowe-chan, you've evaded me for quite some time now.." spoke a handsome man wearing glasses and a black kimono with a long white robe over it. "Hmmm... where is you're friend?" asked the creepy man who always squinted his eyes. Not answering them Delsin turned around and took off at blinding speeds. Sadly though she wasn't fast enough as the creepy man appeared behind her and picked her up by the back of her hair and slammed her face in the ground.

"Where is he...?" the man asked as he held her up by the hair. **"Cero!"** yelled out Grimmjow as he fired a **Cero** at them man hitting him and knocking him back. "That was a poor choice little kitten..." said the handsome man pulling out a **Zanpakutõ**. "Shatter **Kyõka Suigetsu**.." said the man as a clone appeared next to him. "Ja ne.." said the man as he stabbed Grimmjow pinning him to them ground. "My, my Captain Aizen was he really worth the effort?" asked the creepy man. "Of course he is Gin, after all just look at the damage he did to you..." The man now known as Aizen told the man named Gin.

"Now..Rowe-chan, where did Blondie go?" asked the man known as Gin. "Go to hell!" screamed out Delsin in anger. _"I don't need that asshole! He's not stronger than me or Asurap! Hell he's probably the weakest of us!"_ thought Delsin obviously upset with Naruto.

 **"Chidori Senbon!"** yelled out Naruto as he appeared behind the two and threw a volley of senbon combined with lightning at them. Disappearing from sight Gin and Aizen evaded Naruto's attack. "Where the hell were you?!" Shouted out Delsin getting up off the ground. "I was getting Asura..." said Naruto picking her up in a princess carry flash stepping away.

"ARGHH!!" yelled a white haired man, who wasn't wearing a shirt and had markings all over his body, he had a tan complexion, his eyes were glowing white with no pupils in them and he was 6ft. Crash landing in the middle of the two groups the man's reiastu was spilling out continously. _"This man's reiastu is nothing but rage.."_ Aizen thought looking at the fiery reiastu flare from the man.

"Asura!, kick their assess!" yelled out Delsin standing above them fixing her clothing. "Urggh!, I don't take orders from you!" yelled out the man identified as Asura. Charging at Asura, Aizen was quickly cut in half by a slash from Asura and thrown back. Now it was Gin's turn to attack as he charged in without his **Zanpakutõ**. Asura being over 12 eons old had a very large amount of combat experience so he knew that Gin was a fake and fired a **Bala** at Gin destroying the illusion of him and revealing the real Aizen and Gin standing up on a pillar.

"So...You're a Arrancar huh? Amazing I didn't even have to help you with you're transformation..How old are you?" questioned Aizen while deflecting Asura's attacks with his **Zanpakutõ**. "Shut up and fight!" yelled out Asura as his skin started to heat up and the lines on it started to glow red. "ARGGGHHH" screamed out Asura as his reiastu flared even more if possible.

"This will be troublesome, Captain Aizen.." said Gin with a sickly smile on his face. "Call in Neliel and Stark, I want to know how well they would do against the new Zero Espada.." said Aizen putting his **Zanpakutõ ** away. "Already done.." said the man known as Stark. Stark was 6'1 and had blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair, which ends at the base of his neck. He has a faded goatee. His clothing was a white jacket outlined in black he wears white gloves, and the remaims his Hollow mask consist of a fanged bottom jaw which is positioned along his jaw.

Standing next to Stark was Neliel the 3rd Espada, Neliel was 5'9 and she had hazel eyes and short green hair, She wore the same clothing as Stark, with the exception of her Hollow mask. The remenants of her Hollow mask sat atop her head and had a cartoon like figure. "Hey!, New friends?" asked Neliel while she pointed to Naruto, Asura, and Delsin. "Yes, Neliel, so go easy on them...m'kay?" said Gin giving her a creepy smile. "Aye!" shouted Neliel as she rushed in ready to test the abilities of her new "friends" as Gin put it. "Does that mean me too?" asked Stark not really wanting to fight Asura. "Yes, you too dear Coyote..." said Gin creepily.

Growling in annoyance Asura shot a volley of **B** **ala** at Neliel and Stark while they were still making their way to them. Dodging the attack Neliel charged in and punched Asura directly in the face. "What the hell kinda of attack was that?!" Asura yelled in her face. _"H-how?!"_ thought Neliel stunned that her attack did little to nothing to harm Asura. _"I know it wasn't full force but her attack should've at least stunned him.."_ thought Aizen watching the fight from the pillar he was standing on earlier. Snapping out of her shock Neliel withdrew deciding to let Stark deal with him.

"How much longer till you think he gets annoyed and kills everyone?" asked Delsin while sitting criss-cross apple sauce in the air. "We should help, he's the strongest one here and he's getting tired out." said Naruto looking over his shoulder for confirmation from Delsin. "Yeah, let's." said Delsin as she started to dive down towards Neliel. Naruto following Delsin's lead dove down towards Stark but was intercepted by Gin.

"Hnn..Let's talk ya?" Gin said with a sickly smile on his face. "Do I know you?" asked Naruto as he kicked Gin in the face. "Fish cake! Stop messing around and kill him already!" yelled out Asura as he and Stark were throwing each other around. "No, no, what's you're name? Naruto was it?" asked Gin as he un-sheathed his **Zanpakutõ**. "Hehe, I have a proposal for y-" said Gin but he was rudely interrupted by Delsin and Asura as they both fired a attack at Naruto and Gin. "Pay attention Damn it!" they yelled simultaneously.

"This will be interesting..." said Aizen while he kept watching the group fight.

 _( Scene Change/ Time Skip ) - Karakura Town )_

In the private training grounds of the Uzumaki-Namakaze estate was Tatsuki Arisawa with Narumi and Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze. Tatsuki and Mito were sparring together right now as Narumi was on her phone. "How are you so strong Mito?" asked Tatsuki while blocking a hard kick.

"How did you get so weak? I leave for one a few weeks and you've gone off and gotten weak." said Mito as she parried Tatsuki's punch and threw her.

The reason why Mito was just parrying all of Tatsuki's attacks was because she had began her **Shinigami** training with Yoruichi Shihõin. She had noticed ghosts and soul reapers a few days after her older brother Naruto's funeral. Wondering what they were she asked her God father Orochimaru.

 _( Flashback - Orochimaru's office )_

"So, Mi-chan, what did you want to talk about?" asked Orochimaru sitting comfortably in his chair. "Umm, Oro-jiji, I umm, I'm starting to see things, like poeple waering black kimonos and some other things...A-am I c-crazy?" asked Mito gripping the sides of the chair.

"Mito this is great! Now that you're Minato's new heir and you've awakened you're Quincy powers you'll be unstoppable!" cried out Orochimaru as he walked over and hugged Mito in a death grip. "Quincy?" asked Mito while she trying to pry herself out of Orochimaru's grip. "I'll tell you later, first let's go tell Mina-" said Orochimaru excited that Mito awakened her powers, though he was rudely cut off by his office door swinging open.

"Sorry Maru but Mito isn't a Quincy so she's coming with me." said Yoruichi while she held out her hand to Mito. "Excuse me? I don't even know you!" said Mito while she stood up in Yoruichi's face. "It's okay Mito I know your Mother." said Yoruichi putting her hand on Mito's shoulder. "Come with me Mi-chan, that women us filth." said Orochimaru hoping that Mito was choose him. "Don't be a child Orochimaru, come on let her choose, she's old enough to." said Yoruichi as she teased Orochimaru.

"No she's not, she's a idiotic imbecile! I have deci-" Orochimaru started though he stopped when he felt Mito's spiritual pressure rise. "I am not a child, and you have no right to treat me like one!" yelled out Mito angered by the fact that her most trusted God parent called her a imbecile. Thinking back to when Naruto stood up to Minato about the "project" Orochimaru began seeing Mito as Naruto and became hostile. "Fine, then leave! And don't ever ask help from me or the fami-" yelled out Orochimaru though he didn't finish as Yoruichi punched him in the face and knocked him out.

"So, Mi-chan huh? I'm Yoruichi Shihõin, nice to meet you!" said Yoruichi while shaking Mito's hand. "Y-yeah, w-what was that just now?" Mito asked looking at her hand. "Come with me and I'll explain it to you." said Yoruich walking out of the room.

 _( End Flash back )_

Now that Yoruichi is gone Mito just acts like a normal teenage girl, hanging out with friends and family. Though her family wasn't whole as Minato divorced Kushina and never talked to the kids. And Kushina ran off to some corner of the world.

Menma and Narumi were both in their own little worlds with Menma being a star athlete and Narumi being the prettiest girl in school. Of course they barely interacted with each other two. Even though they lived together they hardly saw each other since the house was so damn big and their rooms were on opposite sides. Their grades were great so no worry there, the only thing that really presents worry is that their spiritual pressures are starting to get stronger.

"So Mito, any idea why Ichigo is.acting weird?" asked Tatsuki while packing her stuff. "No idea, why do you ask?" Mito said. Although she did know why Ichigo Kurosaki was weird she just didn't feel as though she needed to go around telling people about his business. "He's been acting weird, well weirder." said Tatsuki as she held the door open for Mito as they walked inside.

"Yeah well Ichigo has always bee- Ahh!" Mito started but cut herself off as she yelped because Tatsuki grabbed her ass. "R-really *moan* r-right n-now...?" Asked Mito looking over her shoulder at Tatsuki as she was now hugging Mito from behind while dugging her hand into her pants. "Well seeing you all sweaty like that really turned me on and thinking about Ichigo did too..Oh god yesss!" whispered Tatsuki in Mito's ear as she was groping Mito's tits.

"Upstairs! Bathroom! Now!" yelled out Mito as she had soaked her pants.

 _( Scene Change/ Time Skip - 11,899 years ago, Hueco Mundo wastelands )_

With everyone now knocked out Aizen called Kaname and told him to send a group of Hollows to pick up Asura, Delsin and Naruto. _"That boy has amazing potential! To be able to manifest barriers of Kido without a incantation at such a young age is extraordinary!"_ thought Aizen while looking over to the unconscious body ofNaruto, seeing Grimmjow Aizen decided to have him as a Arrancar seeing as how he was enough to make Delsin go on the defensive with just the mere sight of him.

"So much progress all in the span of a day..Wonderful." said Aizen looking up at the pitch black sky.

 _( Time Skip - 4 days later )_

"Ugh where am I?" asked Asura while standing up and looking around. "Grrrr...ARGH!!" yelled Asura as his reiastu flared and his skin started to heat up. "You should calm down...You wouldn't want to upset Lord Aizen." said a voice in the dark. "Show yourself coward!" yelled out Asura while firing a volley of **Bala** at the voice.

 _( Scene Change - Unknown Room )_

"Fish-cake??? Helloooo? Anybody?" yelled out Delsin standing in a room that had a lot of pillars along the wall. "Such a useless human..Get out of my sight." said a Arrancar as it fired off a strange colored **Cero** at her. "W-whoa! That was Awesome!" yelled Delsin waving her arms around. The Arrancar revealed himself to be a slender, yet fairly muscular, a melancholic appearance. He has short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils. Part of his bangs fell between his eyes, and he distinctively thick eye brows. He has teal lines which descended from the lower part of his eyes. His facial expression was blank. He wore a typical Arrancar jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. The remenants of his Hollow mask was located on the top-left side of his head, forming a broken horned helmet.

 _( Scene Change - Wasteland with Pillars )_

"I know you're there..." said Naruto standing up and brushing himself off. "You're quite perceptive.." said a woman with short golden blonde hair, olive skin, aqua eyes, thick eyelashes. She wore a Arrancar jacket with a high collar, which covered the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of her the lower half of her breasts. The jacket had a zipper running along it's entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards, the jacket sleeves completely enveloped her arms, terminating in a black glove.

"Hmm, I haven't seen you before..Are you one of Aizen's new associates?" asked Naruto standing up and dusting himself off. "You haven't seen me but I've seen you.." said the woman. "That's creppy, Anyways, Have you seen my hat?" asked Naruto. "Hat? Hat's are a little useless don't you think?" asked the woman as she lowered her guard. "My wife gave me mine..It has great value in my heart." said Naruto bowing down to herand making her blush. _" At least he's not a battle obsessed brute."_ thought the woman.

Walking towards Naruto the woman reached with her hand to tell Naruto to stop bowing and the offer Aizen had for him, but instead Naruto stepped forward and pulled down her collar to reveal her the remenants of her Hollow mask which consisted of the sides of her face, her mouth, and an extensive area below and around her neck extending down to, and also covering, her nipples.

"I knew it, you are beautiful." said Naruto jumping back. "You are just like other men.." said the woman drawing her sword placed horizontal across her back. "Well yes, By the way where is Neliel? She was much more stronger than you..."said Naruto looking around. "Neliel has left her rank as 3rd Espada." said the woman zipping up her jacket. "Very well...Hehehe Ja ne!" said Naruto as he dissappeared in a flash of blue lightning.

 _( Scene Change - Delsin's location )_

"Del you okay?" asked Naruto as she fell out of the sky and at his feet. "Never better, Man that guy was tough." said Delsin while she stood up and let her clothes burn. Behind her were a few destroyed pillars along with a Arrancar's body parts scattered all over. "Del, you need to cover yourself up.." said Naruto while restraining himself from jumping her right there. "What, to revealing?" asked Delsin as he squeezed Naruto's ass. "Grrr..Let's go get Asura.." said Naruto as he and Delsin dissappeared in a blast of lighting.

 _( Scene Change - Asura's Location )_

"RRAAAGGGHHH" screamed out Asura as he destroyed a huge monster like figure. "Well here is! Look at that not even in his released form, he is something else you know that?" asked Delsin while she got on Naruto's back. "Asura! Come on! We're leaving!" yelled out Naruto as he started walking away with Delsin passing out on his back.

"You're too soft on her! She'd be dead 1,000 times over if not for you!" yelled Asura in a fit of rage. "You're not yourself Asura, calm down.." said Naruto in a calm voice. "Grrr..." growled Asura while walking towards Naruto. " You comin or what?" asked Asura while looking over his shoulder. "Yeah, I'ma comin'."

 _( Scene Change - Los Noches )_

Walking along a path Naruto, Delsin and Asura were all wondering why the Aizen even bothered to bring them here. "Why did that boy bring us here?" asked Asura not bothering to look back at Naruto and Delsin. "Hell if I know, that guy is hella we-" Naruto started but got cut off as he saw the group of Arrancar in front of him. "These guys are supposed to the next Zero Espada, bull crap!" yelled out a Arrancar that was tall and had a eyepatch over his left along with a strange looking scythe.

"Hmm, I concur their spiritual pressure is close to nothing.." said a pink haired man with glasses and a girlish figure. "These are fine specimen indeed..." said a dark colored man with a lot of eyes on the sides of her head. "Let's get this over with, all this sunlight is making me feel nauseous..." said a man with black hair. _"So what's going on here again?"_ thought Naruto looking at the strange group of people. "Now, Now quiet down..." said Gin appearing in the air.

"Naruto-kun, did you come to a understanding of our offer?" said Gin. "Yeah...We'll take it! yelled out Naruto. "Good,if you would follow Harribel, she'll show you where you'll be staying..." said Gin pointing behind Naruto. "Who?" asked Naruto to no one in particular. "Me..." said someone behind him. Turning around Naruto saw the same woman who he "unveiled" as he would put it. Keeping a straight face Naruto walked up to her and handed her Delsin. "Lead the way, My busty aquatence!" said Naruto while bowing, knowing it would piss her off.

 _( Scene Change - Zero Espada's Quarters )_

"This is your quarters, No one else can enter but you three...May I have a word with you?" said Harribel while setting Delsin on the nearest bed and walking up to Naruto. "Only if you promise not to hit me..." said Naruto while flicking some dirt at Asura. "I promise, Now please follow me." said Harribel while walking away until Naruto picked her up in a princess carry. "P-put m-me d-down!" said Harribel while squirming in Naruto's arms.

Flash steeping out of the room Naruto left Asura and Delsin in the room. "Girl!, Make me something to eat!" said Asura pulling the covers off of her and revealing her naked form. "A-a-asura... I'm gonna k-kill y-you!" said Delsin while her bangs shadowed her eyes. "Ugh..I-I'm, I'm, Gomen!" said Asura looking away. Rushing to him Delsin hit him with a backhand to the face. "P-pervert." said Delsin as she covered herself and went back to bed.

 _( Scene Change - Los Noches - Tres Espada's Quarters )_

"Slow dowwnnn!" yelled out Harribel while grabbing onto Naruto. Landing Naruto set her down and kicked open the doors to his new place. "May I ask why I get my own place?" asked Naruto while taking his clothes off. "W-what a-are y-you doing?" Harribel said looking at Naruto's muscles. "Well I've been in Hueco Mundo for a awhile with no shower so I'm gonna take one. Now will you answer my question I asked you earlier?" said Naruto as he jumped into the bath.

"Lord Aizen has decided to make you the 3rd Espada since you and your allies powers heavily outweigh that of the already existing Espada." said Harribel as she sat down in the chair looking at Naruto. "Hnn, Makes sense..Say what's you're rank?" asked Naruto crossing his arms and leaning over the side of the tub. "I'm not strong enough to be a Espada. So that means that I'll be chosen as someone's Fracciõn or be a foot soldier." said Harribel while she scooted closer to Naruto.

"Naw, you'll be apart of my team! We'll be the bestest of friends!" said Naruto leaning back under the water of the tub. _"A friend huh, I haven't thought of having one of those in awhile now."_ thought Harribel while she looked at where Naruto last was in the tub. "Man this tub is freaking huge!" Naruto said as he was a good distance away from where Harribel was starring. "Indeed it is.." said Harribel as she put her hand in the water. "You're welcome to join, there's plenty of room and I promise I won't peak at you." said Naruto as he was still exploring the ginormous tub.

"What's there to peak at? My breasts and face are covered." said Harribel while undressing. "Well you have beautiful skin, awesome colored eyes, amzing curves, and oh god don't get me started on those legs!" said Naruto as he dissappeared in the steam. "P-pervert!" said Harribel as she realized just how much Naruto had seen. "Besides..I could just take off your mask, for a price though." said Naruto as he lifted the upper part of his head so that Harribel could see him. Swimming away Naruto turned his back to Harribel as he started washing his body.

"And what would that be?" asked Harribel while she moved under water towards Naruto. Turning around Naruto was surprised to feel Harribel straddle his waist, opening his eyes Naruto saw Harribel feeling around in the water. "Whacha' do-" Naruto started got cut off as Harribel covered his mouth with her hand. Panicking Naruto grabbed her wrist but froze as he felt Harribel grab his shaft. _"Are penises supposed to be this big???"_ thought Harribel while she was trying to grip her while hand around Naruto's shaft.

"Har-Hari-Harribel! We shouldn't be doing this." said Naruto as he restrained himself from jumping Harribel right then and there. "Hmm? Is this nit what you wanted in exchange for taking my mask off?" asked Harribel while tilting her head to the side. "What? No, no, Ugh oh god!, Stop stroking it!" said Naruto as he groaned from Harribel stroking his shaft. "But I'm almost done..Don't you want to finish?" asked Harribel while she continued stroking Naruto's shaft. _"I c-can't take much more of this!"_ thought Naruto doing his best not to cum.

Grabbing Harribel by the ass Naruto picked her up and sat her on the railing of the tub. "I wasn't done yet." said Harribel in a calm voice. Not answering her Naruto grabbed her left breast and kissed her mask. _"Idiot you can't do that with my ma-"_ Harribel was thinking until she saw that her Hollow mask started to glow and dissappear. _"He did i- *moan* is that his tongue?! Oh Aizen it feels amazing!"_ thought Harribel as she grabbed a patch of Naruto's hair and gripped her legs around his waist.

"There your mask is gone now!" said Naruto backing away from Harribel. "C-can we continue?" asked Harribel shyly. "And I'm the pervert..." said Naruto as he got out of the bath. "Maybe Another time...As for our arrangement, You're apart of my team now right?" asked Naruto as he covered his waist with a towel. "Yes,...But Naruto, Aizen-sama has a speacial assignment for you. It requires you to leave the Hueco Mundo...You'll be going to the soul society..." said Harribel while getting dressed.

"Naruto, about that thing about you having a wife, was it true???" asked Harribel while she looked him in the eyes. "Hmm, I guess you'll have to find that out along the way, wont you said Naruto as he put on his old regular clothes. "We have better clothes for you." said Harribel while drying off her hair. "I'm good with these. They have sentimental value." said Naruto as he dusted off his clothes.

"Man, new place, new faces, and you...Life is good right now!" said Naruto while looking out over the balcony of his new place!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So that's it I'm done with thus chapter ao yeah! Don't have anything to say except thanks to the people who are following my story!**

Asura is Based off Asura from "Asura's Wrath" crappy game but good story go check it out!


	4. I'm Sorry Naruto (05-27 12:44:09)

**_Chapte_ _r 4_**

"Naruto"- Person Talking

 _"Naruto"- Person Thinking_

 **"Naruto"- Hollows/ Zanpakutõ Talking**

 ** _"Naruto"- Hollow/ Zanpakutõ Thinking_**

 **" Chidori" Special Attacks/ Kido Attacks**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the Hueco Mundo wastelands was Naruto, Asura, and Delsin walking side by side. Naruto was still wearing his raggedy old clothes along with his black top hat. Delsin on the other hand was wearing the regular Arrancar attire. Asura was wearing red baggy pants with gold flames along the sides of them he of course he had no shirt on again. Right now they were talking over trivial things like how were things going in their lives, what did they think about the Espada, and what they thought about Aizen.

"Hmm, Right now I'm trying to convince Aizen and Kaname to let Hare-chan take my spot as the third Espada." said Naruto crossing his arms behind his head.

"Why do you wanna give up that spot anyways, I mean she's weaker than you right?" asked Delsin seeing Naruto was serious about this.

"Well yeah my kidõ attacks are strong but she's stronger than me in terms of physical strength and her resurrección is incredible too, she could probably go toe to toe with you..." said Naruto as he explained the strength difference between him and Harribel while trying to piss Delsin off.

"Realllly...Well I'll just have to fight her when I get back..." said Delsin as she gave Naruto a smirk and a nudge to the side.

"Yeah maybe you do...Asura what's the abilities of the this Vasto Lordes we're supposed to capture?" asked Naruto looking to his left at Asura who had his arms crossed over his chest.

Looking at Naruto with one eye open Asura responded. "It has the ability to sense the blood of others, even in spiritual form. It can disguise itself in a invisible kido incantation, can become intangible, and is a pryromancer on top of all of that." finished Asura while he kept looking at the duo with one eye open.

The trio kept walking and talking for about for four more hours, a little more and Asura would've killed Delsin for not shutting her mouth the entire damn time, though he didn't because he knew it would set him on bad terms with Naruto. Asura knew Naruto couldn't kill him but over time he knew that there was no way anyone could stop Naruto from getting stronger, and if he pissed Naruto off now he knew he'd just end up paying for it later on. Exiting his thoughts Asura realized they were in the middle of the Hollow's nest.

"Crap! Naruto, Delsin, get dow-" said Asura but was cut off by a ginormous invisible force hitting him away from the group. Flying back Asura started to feel around for the Hollow's spiritual pressure marker but was unsuccessful, so instead Asura fired a volley **Bala ** and was able to get a outline shape of the Hollow and it easily dwarfed the size of the pillars back in Los Noches. Jumping up high in the air Asura looked over and saw that Naruto and Delsin were already standing in the air and just smiled at him.

 _"If they're not preparing a plan, I'm gonna be pissed..."_ thought Asura as he continued to dodge the invisible Hollow's attacks. Slamming down its huge hand the Hollow roared out a booming roar that shook the ground and destroyed some nearby rock formations in the process. Charging up a **Cero** Asura fired it making direct contact with the Hollow's chest. Asura's **Cero** was the traditional red with a fiery orange surrounding it. Flying back the Hollow crashed inot the ground while causing tremors. Deciding to reveal itself the Hollow dispelled it's the kido it had casted. The Hollow had a dragon figure and had fire covering it's entire body along with it's Hollow mask being covered in layers of fire.

"So I can take its pryromancer powers, right?" asked Delsin while she pulled her hair back behind her ear. Delsin's hair had grown to be shoulder length and was really starting to piss her off. She was speaking to Naruto who was deep in thought, so he didn't respond right away so she waited.

"Hmm...Yeah just wait till we take it down then you can use **leach** on it to take it's abilities.." said Naruto as he was looking at Hollow and not really paying attention to Delsin. Looking for weak points Naruto noticed that the fire was only layered around the mask and not the sides or nape of the neck. Deciding it was time to act Naruto pointed at the weak points to show Delsin. Understanding Asura fired **bala** at the knees successfully making the Hollow fall face first. Jumping down Naruto nailed the Hollow right in left ribcage with a slash form his lightning infused hand. With Delsin right behind him Naruto leaped out of the way in time to dodge a charged attack from Delsin's attack.

Falling over on it's side the Hollow dispersed it's giant fiery form revealing itself to be a grey short Hollow with shoulder length blonde hair. **"Bloody Hell! That hurt ya' know!"** shouted the Hollow in a feminine voice. Standing up the Hollow wasn't prepared to be drop kicked in the face by Naruto so she flew back into the ground from the attack and was pinned down by Naruto. Picking her up and grabbing her in a full-Nelson Naruto waited fir Delsin to use leach.

Equipping her Hollow mask Delsin grabbed the Hollow by the hand and started to use her special ability **Leach** , **Leach** was the ability to steal ones knowledge of a ability or to copy someone's physical abilities, the only drawback was the stronger the ability the more reiastu was drained out of the person. The first time Delsin had used this ability was when she shook hands with Aizen. This of course startled Gin and he tried to attack Delsin but was intercepted by Naruto. Naruto of course broke down the ability after seeing for the first time.

 _( Flashback - Aizen's Throne room )_

All of the Espada were thinking the same thought. _"Did Delsin just attack Lord Aizen!?"_

Unsheathing his Zanpakutõ Gin charged at Delsin until he was slapped by Naruto. That's right slapped. "If you stop her now they'll both die.." said Naruto without even bothering raise his killing intent. Gin of course noticed this and became wary.

 _"He always flares his KI to Nnoitra...Why not me?"_ thought Gin while still looking at Naruto through his squinted eyelids. Sheathing his Zanpakutõ Gin backed away and watched.

Passing out Delsin was starting to have a stroke and began fidgeting on the floor. Rushing over Naruto grabbed Delsin but was also effected by **Leach** as well. Dropping Delsin to the floor, Naruto also started to have a stroke and fell down next to her.

 _( Flashback End )_

Naruto still remembered the feeling of having a stroke in his spiritual body and man it felt oddly soothing. Right now he was wondering if by touching the Espada when Delsin is using **Leach** would he be effected again too? _"Meh, I guess well find out"_ thought Naruto while he tightened the grip around the Hollow.

 **"Wait, wait, wait, wait!** I'm not a Hollow!" shouted the unknown female as she struggled to get out of the hold Naruto had her in. Grabbing her hand Delsin felt a intense burning sensation along with Naruto feeling it as well.

"So... it d-does work... that way..." gritted Naruto through his teeth as the flames surrounded him and Delsin. Rushing over to the trio Asura punched the female straight in the temple, knocking her unconscious almost immediately.

"Great, Now I gotta carry all three of them back.." said Asura to no one in particular.

 _( Scene Change - Third Espada's Quarters )_

Walking inside the pillar Gin looked around trying to find Harribel to tell her the news of her promotion. "She must now be he-" said Gin out loud but he stopped realizing somebody was in the showers. Deciding to just leave a note Gin crept over to a desk and wrote down a message for Harribel telling her of new promotion. "Yikes, If she knew I was here she might hurt me worse than Rangiku ever could." said Gin smiling devilishly.

 _( Scene Change - Los Noches )_

Walking in the middle of the all of the Espada pillars Asura was carrying Delsin, Naruto, and the mysterious female over his shoulders. "What a bunch of idiots..." gritted Asura through his teeth. It's not that they were heavy it was just how much of a idiot Naruto could be at times, he was supposed to be the smart one out of the two.

Deep in his thoughts Asura never noticed the rise on reiastu around him. In the shadows was Nnoitra and Szayelaporro with the 9th and 8th Espada waiting behind them. Enraged that Asura didn't even acknowledge their combined reiastu flare Nnoitra started running towards him. "We have to wait Nnoitra, if we go in now Zero will kills us." said Szayelaporro trying to calm down Nnoitra. Not caring anymore Nnoitra rushed Asura and planted a special device made Szayelaporro to instantly drain him of his reaistu.

Dropping Naruto, Delsin, and the mysterious female Asura fell to his knees and yelled out in pain. "AAAARRRGGGHHH!!!" screamed out Asura while flaring his reiastu at a insane rate. Being pushed back Nnoitra stuck his giant weapon into the ground and held on for dear life. Still screaming Asura fired **Bala** in every direction possible.

"Damn it, take cover!" yelled Szayelaporro as he used **Sonido** to get behind one of the ginormous pillars. Although Zommari and Aaroniero weren't fast enough and were hit and killed by one of Asura's **bala**. Finally out of energy Asura fell down face first and passed out.

"He's done! Szayelaporro!" yelled out Nnoitra signaling for Szayelaporro to come out of hiding.

"Well that went smoother than anticipated..." said Szayelaporro while rubbing his chin.

"I can finally get rid of this whore!" said Nnoitra as he picked up the unconscious Delsin by the hair.

 _( Scene Change- Naruto's Mindscape )_

Standing next to Naruto was a tall man with white hair, he had a lean figure and was wearing a blue trench coat. **"You fool! You are weilding the power of a Devil, no mere Hollow should be able to take you out!"** shouted the man. as he kicked Naruto in the side. Rolling over Naruto jumped up and kicked the man in the face.

"Shut the up Vergil...Ugh god, what did you do to me?" said Naruto while he grabbed his chest. Dropping to his knees Naruto coughed up a big pile of blood and started to shake violently.

 **"The one known as Nnoitra is currently torturing your friend...Before, he was torturing you..You're feeling the effects of it right now."** said Vergil as he turned around and looked over at a blazing sun in the distance. Panicking Naruto walked over to Vergil while falling down multiple times.

"Vergil...Let me out now!" said Naruto as he coughed up more blood. Pushing Naruto down Vergil picked him up by the throat.

 **"Why should I? You discarded mean into a abyss! You abandoned me!"** shouted Vergil.

"Ugh...Vergil! You were scrapping at my physic barrier! You could've killed me! You gave me no choice!" coughed out Naruto while he was struggling to breath.

Dropping Naruto Vergil dissapeared from sight. **"I was forced to watch as you threw me away...Now you will watch as you lose the one thing you care about."** said Vergil in a booming voice.

"NOOOO! Vergil! Don't do this!" screamed Naruto in fear.

Seeing a portal open Naruto looked at it from afar. In it he saw Nnoitra choking Delsin while laughing maniacally.

 _( Scene Change - Los Noches )_

"Hahaha! Naruto is dead, Asura is taken down and you're dying! Hahaha! I told you I'm the strongest!" said Nnoitra with a sick look on his face. Struggling to breath Delsin flared her reiastu for once last trick.

"Really that's it?! A little rise in reiastu and you're done? Pathetic!" said Nnoitra while giving Delsin a look of disgust. With Delsin's body going limp Nnoitra let her go and laughed maniacally.

 _( Scene Change- Naruto's Mindscape )_

"Ver- Ve-VERGIILLLL!!!" screamed Naruto as he destroyed parts of his mindscape in the process. Trying to run Vergil was pulled in by Naruto's attack and was stabbed by a katana with a ornate bronze guard and a white strapped hilt. Being stabbed in the chest Vergil coughed up a large amount of blood. Trying to get up Vergil was curve stomped on Naruto before he could really try.

Naruto had nothing but rage on his mind at the moment. He was pissed! _"Stupid Vergil! Holding me back so I couldn't save Delsin! It's all his fau-...No,no,no it's all my fault! If only I had been stronger!"_ Thought Naruto while his reiastu started to shine a bright blue. Pulling his sword out of Vergil's chest Naruto opened a portal to the real world and walked through it with nothing but rage on his face.

 _( Scene Change- Los Noches )_

Gaining back control of his body Naruto stood up with his Zanpakutõ in hand and healed the giant hole in his chest. "Nnoitra...Szayelaporro...I'm gonna k-kill y-you two...If it's the last thing I do..." said Naruto while his eyes glowed red and his reiastu made a figure out of itself behind him.

 _"How the Hell is he standing?!"_ thought Nnoitra and Szayelaporro simultaneously while they took a step back. Growling Naruto rushed the two as they ran into the air. Grabbing Szayelaporro first Naruto threw him into the pillar of the first Espada, making Stark wake up from his nap. With his reiastu still rising Naruto sped off to Nnoitra's location. Of course Nnoitra ran off to Aizen's Throne room.

Naruto started to go faster and eventually saw Nnoitra in his resurrección form ready to fight. "Haha! Come on, Let's go Fish-cake!" shouted Nnoitra while he rushed to Naruto, Nnoitra slammed his scythes into Naruto which in turn slammed Naruto into the ground. "Haha! I knew you we-" started Nnoitra but got cut off by a attack by Naruto.

"Too slow..." said Naruto as he appeared behind Nnoitra and a multiple of slashes appeared in the air surrounding Nnoitra. As the slashes cut Nnoitra into 77 different pieces. Naruto put his Zanpakutõ in it's sheath and continued walking to Aizen'sThrone room.

 _( Scene Change- Aizen's Throne room )_

Walking into the empty room Naruto shot a white ball of kido at Aizen's throne and destroyed it, revealing the **Hogyoku**. "This one's for you Del..." said Naruto as he extended his hand to the **Hogyoku**. The room shook violently and then exploded with Naruto still in it.

 _( Scene Change- Aizen's Private Quarters )_

"The **Hogyoku**!" said Aizen as he used **Flas h Step** to fast travel to his throne room, leaving Kaname and Gin behind. Kaname of course followed right after him, Gin stayed behind knowing that they would resolve the problem.

"Oh Naruto, what did you do?" said Gin.

 _( Scene Change - Aizen's Throne room )_

Arriving Aizen saw that the room was in shambles and saw Naruto laying face down with the **Hogyoku** on his right hand. Walking over to him Kaname ripped it out of Naruto's hand and handed it to Aizen. Drawing his sword Kaname stabbed Naruto in the left shoulder, instead of getting the reaction he wanted all he got was silence from Naruto.

"Kaname, he's unconscious he won't be waking up anytime soon." said Aizen as he started walking away.

"Lord Aizen he needs to be punished." said Kaname waiting for permission to torture Naruto.

Aizen stood silently for a moment. _"Naruto drained the **Hogyoku** of a lot of power...Maybe he does need punishment." _ thought Aizen while he inspected the **Hogyoku** in his hand. Deciding to give Kaname the go ahead Aizen turned around but was startled to see Kaname on the end of Naruto's Zanpakutõ.

As Kaname's body went limp Naruto withdrew his Zanpakutõ from his stomach and turned to Aizen. "Power...I need more Power!" said Naruto as his reiastu took form behind him again. Aizen not knowing what to do drew his Zanpakutõ from his side. With a new and improved Naruto and a serious Aizen ready to do battle it was only a moment of time until they would attract all the intention of Los Noches.

 _( Scene Change - Naruto's Mindscape )_

"Power...I need more power...more power..." said Naruto as his body laid limp on a crucifix. Naruto's mindscape had changed from when he was there earlier. Earlier it was a beach with a blazing sun in the distance, now it was pitch black everywhere and he was on a cliff with a crucifix on. "Naruto." a voice kept saying in a ringing sound.

Naruto just ignored it until he felt Delsin spiritual pressure. "Ugh!, Del!" grunted Naruto as he lifted himself from the crucifix. Falling off of the crucifix Naruto expected to fall of the cliff as well by was caught by someone. Looking up Naruto saw Delsin. He was so happy! She was back! Delsin wasn't dead! or so Naruto had hoped.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry that I left you here in this fucked up world that we live in...I'm sorry." said Delsin as she hugged Naruto and let him hug her. Shedding a few tears Delsin began to speak again. "You know it was fun at first...The whole saving ghosts and beatin' up Hollows thing we had goin' on...Now it's hard to get through another day b-be-because you're changing so much Naruto...This place! Aizen! The Espada! They're all changing you into something that you're not!" said Delsin as her voice cracked multiple times in the process.

"Naruto please don't beat yourself up over this...It's not your fault! And don't ever think it will be! I wanted this okay!?" said Delsin as she cupped the sides of Naruto's face. Nodding Naruto pulled Delsin back into a hug until her body started to dissappear. "Please Naruto...No more changes." said Delsin as she faded from view.

Falling to his knees Naruto cried and cried as he gripped the stone beneath him. "No more changes..." said Naruto while looking up at a sun that started to appear in the pitch black sky.

 _( Scene Change - Los Noches )_

Right now the Espada were all standing in the air as they saw Aizen struggle when he tried to subdue Naruto in his berserk form. Ulquiorra took a step foward to help by was told to stand down by Stark and Harribel.

Aizen of course was having a hard time with the berserk Naruto as he was trying knock him unconscious not kill him. For some reason Aizen's Zanpakutõ wasn't having the needed effect on Naruto. It would distrdistract him for about 2 seconds until Naruto would punch the real Aizen making direct contact to one of Aizen's weak points. Aizen cut Naruto up pretty good with a horizontal slash from the left, Naruto responded by punching Aizen directly in the face which in turn sent Aizen back flying. "Ugh, Where is Asura?" asked Aizen to no one in particular. As soon as his name was said Asura appeared with his reiastu flaring to life.

Off in the distance was Szayelaporro thinking frantically. _"No way! Asura shouldn't be abale to regain all of spiritual energy in that amount of time! It's impossible!"_ screamed Szayelaporro inside his head. Not caring for a reason Asura rushed straight to Naruto and punched him straight in the temple which made Naruto spin around a few times before he fell face first into the ground.

"There he's don-" said Asura but he was cut off by Naruto cutting off his arms with his Zanpakutõ. All the Espada were shocked, usually when Asura punches someone they go down and they stay down and Naruto wasn't a exception to that. Having enough surprises for today Asura headbutted Naruto with full strength and caved the ground beneath them.

Running along one of the giant pillars was the mysterious female that Asura, Naruto, and Delsin captured earlier. "These guys are serious! I gotta get the bloody hell out of here." said the girl with a english accent. Of course right when she said that she was grabbed by the wrist and yanked to Aizen by Ulquiorra.

"This is the one Naruto and Asura dealt with for you lord Aizen..." said Ulquiorra as he held up the female by her golden spiky hair. Looking at her Aizen held the **Hogyoku** out to her and watched as a Hollow mask strung out of her mouth and eyes and started covering her face. Letting go Ulquiorra watched as the girl's Hollowfacation started. Screaming out in pain the girl dropped to the floor and fell unconscious.

Back with Asura and Naruto the two were now unconscious as Naruto had made Asura bleed out and Asura knocked Naruto unconscious with a headbutt that had the force of a **Cero** behind it. "Man, Aren't these two friends? Where's their little girl at?" asked Stark lazily as he pointed to Naruto and Asura.

"Delsin has died by the hand of Nnoitra..." said Ulquiorra as his breath hitched, even though his voice showed a little emotion his face remained blank. Stark actually looked suprised along with Harribel at that statement.

 _"Whenever Naruto was gonna get in a fight Deslin was always there to stop him...Without her who's gonna stop him?"_ thought Stark while he continued to have a shocked look on his face. Harribel and Ulquiorra thought the exact same thing. The three were gonna go ask Aizen what to do until they heard a groan coming from the direction of Naruto and Asura.

Looking over to the unconscious duo they were shocked when Naruto started to stand up, a bit shakily but none the less he stood up. "Ugh, Power! I need more Power!" yelled Naruto as he saw the trio. Getting into a fighting position Naruto grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakutõ and dissappeared from sight. Appearing behind Stark Naruto was about to slash down on his right shoulder until his attack was countered by one from Ulquiorra.

 _"Holy shit he's gotten faster!"_ thought Stark and Harribel simultaneously while they jumped away from Ulquiorra and Naruto. Thrusting their swords up against each other Naruto and Ulquiorra eyed each then dissappeared from sight.

 _( Scene Change- Aizen's Private Quarters )_

Walking through the door with burnt and cut clothes Aizen took off his jacket and called out for Gin. "Ichimaru! Why didn't you come?! Kaname is dead now!" shouted Aizen as he finished changing clothes.

"Oh my, Captain Aizen I had no idea..." said Gin with sick smile on his face acting innocently.

 _( Time Skip/Scene Change- Los Noches )_

Walking along a long hall way was the female that Naruto and Asura were sent to capture. Right now she was talking to a tall man standing next to her, he had a slim figure and was wearing some black gauntlets along with a black mask that held a shiny reflection to it.

"What do think the meet is about?" asked the woman. She had a very attractive figure and a large bust, she had a blonde hair that was cut into a flare cut, and she had blue eyes.

"Probably about the 2 new Espada to fill spots 9 and 8." said the man while he shrugged his arms.

"Who do we have right now?" said the female.

"Sigh...1st is Stark Coyote, 2nd is you Seras Victoria, 3rd is Harribel Tier, 4th is Ulquiorra Cifer, 5th is Pain, 6th is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, 7th is Hades, 8th will be Erza Scarlett, 9th will be Touka Kirishima..." said the man as listed off the Espada on his fingers.

"Why don't you hold a rank?" asked the woman now identified as Seras.

"And leave my master's side! I wouldn't dare!" said the man as he puffed out his chest and walked tall. The 2 looked at each other and laughed knowing that the man was full of shit.

Entering the room Seras bowed with both hands spread out behind. "Umm hi everyone..." said Seras in a shy voice while she gave a little wave to the Espada in the room. They all just gave cold stares, well all but Erza, Erza smiled at Seras and the masked man.

"Hello Seras! Would you please have your attendant wait outside." said Gin as he gave her a scroll. Looking over her shoulder Seras looked at the masked man and nodded, signaling for him to leave to leave the room.

 _( Scene Change - 2nd Espada's Quarters )_

Sitting along the edge of the pillar the masked man was staring at Sung-sun and Mila-Rose as they were sparring.

"I didn't know you had a interest in girls Naruto.." said Seras as she appeared next to Naruto and had a smile on his face.

Taking off his mask Naruto revealed that he had black hair and his eyes were black and they had red pupils in them. "Haha, You know Seras I used to be quite the pervert, ask Harribel she'll tell you everything." said Naruto as he looked at her with a little grin on his face.

"Hahaha, Really? Well come on then she's going to her tower we can ask her right now!" said Seras as she rushed off into her friend's living quarters.

"Where does she get all this energy from?" Naruto asked himself while he stood up and put his mask on.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hello thanks for the follows and reviews really helped me out especially Plums that person gave a really helpful tip so thanks a lot! And secondly I wanted to note that my upload time is completely random now that I have stuff to do so sorry if anyone wants more and more chapters.

 **Seras Victoria is based off of _Seras Victoria_ from _"Hellsing Ultimate"_**

 **Naruto's Zanpakutõ is based off of Yamato _Devil May Cry 4_**

Naruto's Gauntlets are based off of Ichigo's gauntlets in his Soul Reaper Fullbringer form. His helmet is based off of "The Obsidian Mind" from _"Destiny"_


	5. It's a Reunion!

**Chapter 5**

"Naruto"- Person Talking

 _"Naruto"- Person Thinking_

 **"Naruto"- Hollow/Zanpakutõ Talking**

 ** _"Naruto"- Hollow/Zanpakutõ Thinking_**

 **" Chidori"- Special Attacks/ Kido Attacks**

Hello Everyone I got another chapter for you guys hope you'll enjoy and please keep giving support it means a lot to mean

 **BLEACH BELONGS TO TITE KUBO**

 _Any other copy righted sources I use belong to their respective companies, myself not included_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Rukon District, a place where life is hard especially for kids, and no one will stop to help you no matter what. This was the life that Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai grew up with. The 2 were great friends until they became soul reapers, after that the 2 became distant since they were put in the same classes and Rukia was adopted into the Kuchiki family, the Kuchiki family was a high ranking family within the soul society, they were mostly known as the emotionless Librarians because they were in charge of keeping the history records of the Soul Society and because almost every Head of the family was supposedly emotionless.

Rukia went off to be a member of squad 11 while Renji went to go be apart of squad 5 until he was transferred over to squad 6 and became Lieutenant. Rukia was a very skilled person and she had the confidence to back it up, Renji on the other hand was very strong but he lacked experience and confidence to help himself get stronger. Ever since Rukia was adopted into the Kuchiki family Renji had did his best to distance himself from her to not ruin her new life with her new family. Renji believed that it would be better for him to be weak than to have Rukia be weak in his place.

Right now two figures were standing next to each and looking at two soul reapers sparring with each other.

"Rukia had been sent on a month long mission to the world of the living where she was supposed to do something important but I don't really remember the details but anyways she took too long and now her older brother Byakuya was sent to retrieve her, messed up right?" said Naruto as he was talking to Seras.

What were Naruto and Seras doing in the soul society you ask. Well they were sent there undercover 45 years ago. Naruto didn't voice his opinion to Aizen but oh man he bitched about not wanting to sped his time with Death-Gods since the ones he encountered were weak.

 _( Flashback - 2nd Espada's Quarters )_

"Seras!! I don't wanna go! Those Death-Gods are all weak as hell!" said Naruto as he laid down on Seras bed. Rolling her eyes Seras just changed her clothes and threw Naruto his. They were now wearing raggedy clothes with the exception of Naruto's mask and gauntlets.

"That's gonna attract attention you know." said Seras as she opened a **Garganta ** and jumped in.

"Hey! Just because were gonna be Death-Gods doesn't mean we can't have style!" yelled Naruto as he dove through the portal. As they ran along the path way Seras made the two began to talk about the mission.

"So what's the objective here again?" asked Naruto.

"Were supposed to find out where Kisuke Urahara's **Hogyoku ** is since you drained most of Aizen-sama's with you're Hollow facation. Did you just roll your eyes at me?" said Seras as she also stopped running and looked at Naruto.

"What you can't tell?" said Naruto as he took off running knowingly pissing off Seras. Gaining tick marks on her forehead Seras ran off after Naruto while cursing his name to hell.

Scene Change - Rukon District )

When Naruto and Seras arrived in the soul society the first thing they saw was a soul reaper with a shiny bald head and orange painted eyelids picking on a child that was barely wearing anything. Being the puckish rogue he was Naruto grabbed the soul reaper and threw him into a wall.

"Oi, Little one, you okay?" asked Naruto as he squatted down in front of the kid and looked at him. Looking up the kid kicked Naruto right in the groin and ran off the opposite direction. Falling to the ground Naruto stayed deciding it the best thing to do at the time, Seras was just laughing in the background. The two were so busy in their own business they didn't notice the soul reaper get back up and walk over to Naruto.

Picking Naruto by the hem of the shirt the soul reaper picked him up and threw to a group of other soul reapers. "Bastard!" yelled the soul reaper while he pointed a finger at Naruto.

Knocking down the group of soul reapers Naruto stood back and walked back to the bald soul reaper. "You looking for a fight?!" yelled Naruto not bothering to help the soul reapers he just knocked down. Cocking his first back the bald soul reaper punched Naruto straight in the face, turning Naruto's head in the process. Turning back his head to face the soul reaper Naruto grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the groin. Falling to his knees the soul reaper made a agonizing face and face planted into the ground.

A female soul reaper who had long blonde hair and very big bust walked up to Naruto and grabbed his shoulder. "Hiya! Me and my friends were wondering if you would so kindly pay for our drinks since you spilled them all." said the soul reaper as she tilted her head to the side.

"Sorry but this is the Rukon District Ma' Lady, ain't no one here got money but the thieves and liars." said Naruto.

"Oh so you aren't a thief or liar? You seem like one with that mask of yours...Man you must be ugly." said the woman as she crossed her arms under her bust.

"No I'ma a thief I just haven't stealen anything yet. Yes mam I'm plettyful ugly, hell I'm hideous!" said Naruto as he started to walk away. Shocked at what Naruto said about himself the woman actual felt a little sorry for calling him ugly in the first place. Walking over to Naruto Seras punched him in the shoulder.

"You could've gotten us caught..." said Seras as she kept walking next to Naruto.

"Meh it's not that big of a de-" said Naruto but was cut off by something knocking him down. Looking behind her Seras saw the group Soul reapers helping the bald soul reaper get back up.

"You okay Kukaku?" asked asked a man with a slim figure and a orange clothing covering the open part of his chest, he also had strange feathers on his right eyebrow and eyelash.

"Yeah I'm fine Yumichika. Where'd that guy go?" asked the man now known as Kukaku.

"He's over there, I threw a box at him..." said the feminine man known as Yumichika. Walking over to the down Naruto Kukaku was about kick him until Seras flicked him. That's right flicked. And he went back. Man did he go back.

Flying back to the group of soul reapers Kukaku was down. "Okay Yumichika you're up..." said Kukaku before he passed out.

"Umm no, Rangiku?" said Yumachika offering the chance to fight to her.

The busty woman walked up to Seras and extended a hand out to her. "Sorry about my friends, would you like to join us for a drink?" asked Rangiku as she smiled at Seras. Nodding Seras walked passed her and shook hands with Yumichika and a man introducing himself as Izuru Kira. Izuru had the standard soul reaper outfit, he had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a long bang covering his left eye.

"Ah Master so nice of you to protect me..." said Naruto without his accent.

"What happen to your accent?" asked Rangiku.

"What accent?" said Naruto as he walked passed her to Seras Victoria and into the bar.

The group went back inside the bar and began talking to each other about their lives. Rangiku explained how hard it was to be a pretty girl, Yumichika of course agreed with her. Izuru talked about how difficult it was for him to be a Lieutenant. Kukaku talked about how much a litttle girl named Yachiru was a pain in the ass.

After the group finished their introductions and told Naruto and Seras about their supposed hardships the group asked Naruto and Seras about their pasts. "My past? Umm, I lived in London with my family for awh-" started Seras but was interrupted by Rangiku.

"No, no, we mean you're past as souls not as humans." said Rangiku.

"Oh well as a soul, hmm...Well I came here 5 days ago so there's not much to talk about." said Seras comepletely dodging the question.

"Well the way you and Naruto act I would say you 2 knew each other for a longer time. Naruto, why do you wear that mask?" said Yumichika as he leaned towards Naruto.

"Why do I wear this mask? Hmmm, I'm really hard to look at." said Naruto while he grabbed Seras to save her from falling off her stool without even looking at her. Picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder Naruto set money down on the table and began walking away.

 _"Naruto said he didn't have any money. Where'd he get that?"_ thought Rangiku. Deciding to find out for herself Rangiku caught up to Naruto outside the bar. "Wait Naruto, Where'd you get that money, I thought you didn't steal anything today." asked Rangiku.

"Hmm, you caught that huh? Well I did mention liars too..." said Naruto while he began walking again.

 _"What a strange man..."_ thought Rangiku.

 _( Flashback End )_

After that a few weeks went by and Naruto and Seras became official soul reapers. Seras was put in squad 3 while Naruto was put with squad 10, they were both put as 3rd seat and just did what ever they were told and of course they got bits in pieces of rumors about Kisuke and what happen to his **Hogyoku**.

The two were still chatting in the training grounds while watching two new soul reapers sparring.

"Well Byakuya and Renji are still on their mission to retrive Rukia from the world of the living. Man they should be back any mome-" started Naruto but was cut off by someone yelling that Ryoka were in the Seireitei and that 2 of them took down Zaraki Kenpachi.

"What are the Ryoka after?" asked Naruto while getting up off the ground.

"Rukia Kuchiki she was brought back four days ago! Her status was kept secrect because she was in possession of something dangerous!" said a random soul reaper.

"Well ain't that a bitch." said Naruto as he realized that she had the **Hogyoku** with her.

 _( Scene Change - Prisoner Holding Cell )_

Right now Mito was with Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki they were at a stand off with Byakuya Kuchiki and Jushirõ Ukitake. The atmosphere was tense and Ichigo was giving a grand speech about being a brother or something. Meanwhile Yoruichi was heading towards the group until she felt a familiar spiritual pressure. Following it she found Naruto running along the rooftops of the barracks. Flash stepping to him Yourichi upercutted him up into the air.

 _"Okay so she's here...If I don't pass out she'll know it's me..."_ thought Naruto knowing that Yoruichi was testing him to see if it was him or not. Using a kido Naruto knocked himself unconscious and his spiritual energy faded away.

"Damn, Ugh wake up Yoruichi, Naruto's dead...Let it go." said Yoruichi out loud.

 _( Time Skip- 3 days )_

In squad 4 barracks was Naruto was laying in bed with his mask off. He was barely waking up from knocking himself out. "Ugh my head hurts so much right now..." said Naruto sitting up and putting back on his mask. "Man how do they keep taking this off of me." said Naruto referring to his mask. He never knew how Unohana kept taking his mask. It had a built in sensor if someone ever tried and it never went off when she did it.

Unohana and Head Captain Yamamoto were the only ones to ever see Naruto without his mask. Every else begged him to take it off since Unohana said he was very handsome but Naruto always said no opting to keep it on. Seras always gave hints about what Naruto looked like but they were all wrong. Getting up Naruto was startled when Seras appeared in front of him and grabbed his shoulder and left with him.

 _( Scene Change- Sokyoku Hill )_

Appearing next to a Pinned down Gin and busy Aizen, Naruto and Seras were surprised to hear them talking about the **Hogyoku** and their plans. "Oh so were doing this now! You couldn't wake me up 3 days earlier so I could be prepared hmm? Okay then whatever." said Naruto as he shouted at Aizen from across the battle field.

"Now is not the time..." said Gin as he appeared behind the two and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well go on then, kill them." said Gin. Grinning Seras ran into battle.

"Wait, wait, Seras! Naruto! You're traitors!?" shouted Rangiku horrified that her friends were working with murderers.

"Hahaha! Yes we are love! Sorry but we played you guys!" said Seras as she punched her in the gut. Angered Yamamoto rushed behind Seras and gave her a chop to the head. Being knocked out Seras was in the middle of everyone, it was too dangerous for Gin so he stayed behind.

Naruto on the other hand rushed right in and double drop kicked Yamamoto right in the face. Shocked at what Naruto did Soi Feng hit him twice with her Zanpakutõ. Expecting him to die Sui Feng was shocked when Naruto grabbed her face and threw her at Yourichi. Dodging Yourichi ran over to Naruto and kicked his mask with full force making it crack and fall.

"Move and you're dead..." said Yoruichi while looking down on Naruto. As she said this, a crack appeared in the sky and a bright yellow light appeared from it, surrounding Seras, Gin, Aizen, and Naruto the light protected them and started bringing them into it.

"Ugh that was good...You're still the best...Haha, whoa is that Mito?! Heya Mito it's me Naruto! Your Brother!" said Naruto as he turned around to face Yoruichi and and saw Mito in the background. Falling to her knees Yoruichi covered her mouth with her hands and cried. Mito just stared in shock at her brothers appearance, finding it hard to believe his eyes and height.

Being sucked further up Naruto looked over to Aizen and Gin and gave them a grin. "No, Seras!, Naruto!, Don't!" yelled Aizen. Ignoring him the two broke their barriers and fell down towards the soul reapers.

Falling down the 2 looked at the group and put their hands up. "We surrender..." said Seras.

Gaping at the two all the Soul reapers surrounded them and said a barrage of questions which they answered. "Why did you come back?! Are those even your real names? What's your connection to Aizen?!" said the group.

"I like it here. Yes they are. We used to work for him." said Seras as she answered everyones questions. Leaving unnoticed Naruto appeared behind the crying Yoruichi and sat down next to her.

"So I guess I owe you and apology...Mom." said Naruto as he started picking up the pieces to his mask. Stopping her crying Yoruichi looked over to Naruto got him in a head lock.

"Ugh, you littl- Do you know what you put me through?" said Yoruichi as she squeezed Naruto.

"Ugh that hurt ya know!" shouted Naruto as he freed himself. Rubbing his head Naruto saw Mito standing above him. "Hey...Still hate me?" asked Naruto.

Dropping her Zanpakutõ Mito dropped to her knees and hugged Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto..." Hearing this Naruto had a flash back to when Delsin told him he was sorry for first and last time, when she died. Hugging her Naruto released her in a flash, afraid to hurt her.

"Everyone back away from the traitors!" said Yamamoto while he got back up. "Arrest them now!" yelled Yamamoto as he eyeballed Sui Feng. Following her orders Sui Feng pinned Seras while Yamamoto along with Ukitake and Shunsui pinned Naruto. Being dragged away Naruto and Seras were calm. Didn't move a muscle. As they were picked up the two looked at each and nodded. Their bodies went limp and everybody panicked.

"Get squad 4 Captain here now!" shouted Yamamoto.

 _( Scene Change - Squad 8 Barracks )_

"Captain! Did you hear the news about Naruto and Seras?!" asked Rangiku as she slid in the door way of Toshiro's office. Toshiro was a male, he was very short being only 4'4 and a half feet tall, he had gravity defying white hair and blue eyes.

"What about those idiots?" asked Toshiro as he kept looking at the paper work on his desk.

"They're traitors..." said Rangiku in a sad voice. Snapping his pencil in half Toshiro grabbed his Zanpakutõ and started marching outside the door. "Captain, wait! What're you gonna do huh? They're already dead!" said Rangiku as she grabbed his wrist.

"Wh-What? H-how?" asked Toshiro as he calmed down and tears appeared in his eyes.

"I-I-I d-don't k-know, they tried using a kido and and then t-they...Just died. Right there.." said Rangiku as she started crying. Toshiro was always cautious about Naruto and Seras they acted like complete idiots but they tricked the most smartest of people. Even though Toshiro suspected them he still liked them alot.

 _( Scene Change- Soul Gate )_

"I guess this is goodbye than Ichigo..." said Rukia as she looked at the ground. Rubbing her head Ichigo spoke.

"This isn't goodbye Rukia, it's more of a see you later. I'll be waiting for you..We will all be waiting for you." said Ichigo as he kept his hand on her shoulder. Getting tears in her eyes Rukia nodded and backed away.

"Lady Yoruichi do you really think it is wise to take those corpses to the world of the living?" asked Sui Feng while she pointed to 2 black caskets behind Yoruichi.

"Sui Feng...Kisuke thought of Naruto as his own son...He needs to see him. And burying Seras is the least I could do for Naruto." said Yoruichi while she rubbed her hand on her shoulder. Understanding Sui Feng gave Yoruichi a hug and backed away letting Yoruichi leave through the portal.

Giving Mito a sympathetic look Yoruichi picked up the casket with the help of Ichigo while Chad picked up Seras by himself. Walking through the portal everyone immediately fell towards the ground.

Luckily for them Kisuke Urahara showed up with a flying creation that safely caught all of them, including the caskets.

"Hey Everyone! Who are our guests?" asked Kisuke as he poked the caskets with his cane. Stuttering Yoruichi was about to tell him until Seras kicked open her coffin.

"Oi, Fish-cake! Next time you do this ask first!" shouted Seras as she stood up and kicked open Naruto's coffin. Opening it Naruto was wearing his mask again and had one leg over the other with his hands behind his head.

"Hnn, It worked. And now we're in the world of the living just like you wanted." said Naruto in a calm voice.

"Uhh, excuse me? Can you please tell me who you 2 are and why you're on my ride?" asked Kisuke while he sat down and crossed his legs.

"I'm hurt...Dad." said Naruto as he turned his head a little to see Kisuke. Not in the mood for games Kisuke stood up and gripped Naruto by the neck and lifted him up out of his coffin. Struggling to breath Naruto tried to pry his hand off of his throat.

"Ugh...Mom! Stop him please!" said Naruto as he looked at Yourichi.

"Kisuke you know damn well who that is! Let him go!" shouted Yoruichi while she gripped Kisuke's wrist.

"How are you alive?" questioned Kisuke while he released Naruto.

"Well, you see the supposed explosion of that damn Hollow was actually a suicide technique that sent me back in time 12,000 years. And since then I've been stabbed, killed again, Hollowfied, and then I was brainwashed and put in a cryogenic container. Lucky Seras freed me though so no worries." said Naruto as he explained what happened to him like it was nothing.

"Naruto you can't live that long, even if you did you're body would've fallen apart." said Yoruichi not believing Naruto.

"I was put in that cryogenic chamber for a long time..." said Naruto getting a little quiet. "I wanna see Narumi..." said Naruto as he turned around and jumped off the creation. Sighing Seras jumped off after Naruto and continued to follow him as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"We'll talk to him later Kisuke first we need to drop off these guys" said Yourichi trying to calm down Kisuke.

Turning around Kisuke faced the group and spoke to Ichigo about how he was sorry and he would apologize to Rukia. Then he dropped off everybody one by one.

 _(Scene Change- Uzumaki-Namikaze Esate)_

Walking up to the drive way Naruto was surprised to see a party going at his house. Reaching into his pocket he dropped a pill and a portable gigai appeared for him and Seras.

"Will these even contain us?" asked Seras as she looked and pulled on her fake body.

"Only for five days. Now come on I want to see Narumi already." said Naruto as he was already in is gigai. Naruto's gigai had a slim figure and had brown hair with brown eyes, no stand out-ish figure whatsoever, it wore a long sleeved t-shirt and some denim jeans. Seras' gigai was a exact replica of her only it wore a black hoodie and some tight denim jeans with hiles along the legs.

"How do I look?" asked Seras as she put her hood on.

"Like a hipster..Which is what we need right now." said Naruto. Seras never really understood Naruto's funny words although she did remember him saying that being a hipster was being a prick in astronomical ways. Walking up to the front door the two walked inside to see a trashed house with everyone either dancing or leaning against the wall.

"Where is your sister?" questioned Seras as she looked to her side and saw that Naruto was already gone. Sighing Seras grabbed a beer and sat on the couch

Mito just pulled up into the drive way with Kisuke and Yoruichi sitting in the front. "And you let her have this party Mito?" asked Kisuke as he saw that the house was gonna need some serious cleaning.

"Hey I've been gone for about 12 days. What's your excuse?" said Mito as she leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever. Let's go end it shall we?" said Kisuke as he got out of the car without his cane.

Walking inside the house Kisuke smiled as he remembered the times he had at the soul society. Clapping his hands twice everything froze in the house. No body could move. Snapping his fingers everyone just dissapeared from sight.

"Oh!, Narumi!" yelled out Kisuke while he began walking upstairs.

Seras of course remained on the couch and just waited to see things unfold.

Naruto was about to open the door to Narumi's room until he was stuck frozen. " _Why can't I move?"_ thought Naruto not all that worried. Hearing a frustrated grunt and stomping Naruto looked forward and saw Narumi in her door way.

"What do you want loser?" asked Narumi as she only had on a bra and panties on. Looking over her shoulder Naruto saw a boy's T-shirt and pants on her floor. Getting angered Naruto broke out of the paralysis and put his arms over chest.

"You uh, want to explain that?" asked Naruto as he pointed over her shoulder and at the clothes.

" _How did this kid get out of Urahara's trick?"_ thought Narumi as she ignored Naruto's questioned.

"Answer me.." said Naruto forgetting he wasn't in his spiritual body. Expecting her to tell him Naruto was surprised when she grabbed her sides and laughed at him.

"Hahaha, listen kid you aren't my sister so you can't tell me jack, 'kay?" said Narumi.

"I'm your older brother baaakaaa." said Naruto like he usually did when they got in arguments in the past. Getting mad Narumi punched Naruto but instead of hurting him Narumi jammed her wrist really bad.

"Son of a bitch! What are you made of?!" shouted Narumi while she grabbed her wrist with her other hand.

This was the scene Kisuke walked in on. "Hurting your sister now Naruto?" questioned Kisuke as he leaned against the railing. Freezing Narumi looked the boy standing in front of her. Cupping the side of his face she then kneed him in the groin. Dropping to his knees Naruto fell out of his gigai.

"God damn it, 30 years ago was the last time I was hit there ya know." said Naruto as his face lit up red and cradled on the ground. Getting up off the ground Naruto was actually surprised when he saw Narumi looking at him with her mouth open. _"The whole reason I wore that gigai was because I thought she wouldn't be able to see me."_ thought Naruto while he removed his mask.

Seeing his eyes Narumi put her hands over her mouth. _"Oh my god what happen to him?"_ thought Narumi while she saw how Naruto's eyes seemed evil and dangerous. Tearing up Narumi went back in her room and slammed the door. "All I wanted was to have a normal life, no monsters, no powers, and no dead people come back to life!" said Narumi as she cried into her pillow.

"You know I always thought that dead people being able to be brought back to life was the perk to the whole thing." said Naruto as he walked through the door and sat on her bed. Turning to him Narumi hugged him and cried into his chest.

"I thought you were dead!" said Narumi in a muffled voice. Hugging Naruto rubbed her back.

"Just think of it as a reunion.." said Naruto.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haha Well that chapter is done! Please give positive constructive criticism! If not then thanks for wasting your time comment!


	6. Waking Up

**_Chapter 6_**

"Naruto"- Person Talking

 _"Naruto"- Person Thinking_

 **"Naruto"- Hollow/Zanpakutõ Talking**

 ** _"Naruto"- Hollow/ Zanpakutõ Thinking_**

" **Chidori** " Special Attacks

I Don't own Bleach it belongs to it's respective owners/companies along with any other copy righted sources I use.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

In Karakura town there was now Two active substitute soul reapers and two things that weren't identified yet. The two soul reapers were Ichigo Kurosaki and Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze the two became soul reapers because they inherited soul reaping powers from their parents. Now the unidentified people were Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze whom was presumed dead a few months ago, and Seras Victoria a girl that was from London and fell victim to a Hollow.

Right now the four were in the Uzumaki-Namikaze Esate with Narumi and Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze and Kisuke Urahara.

"Naruto-nii is alive!?" shouted Menma in disbelief.

"I know it sounds like a lie b-but I saw him! H-h-he crashed the party and talked to me!" said Narumi as she tried to get people to believe her. Looking at her skeptically Menma looked around saw evidence that there was indeed a party.

"Look, You're just tired Narumi just go upstairs take a bath and go to bed..." said Menma as his mood deflated tenfold.

"Men-m-Menma! Please believe me! I know he was! I just know it!" said Narumi as she started to tear up. Looking heartbroken Menma was about to leave the room until he walked into somebody.

"Watch it! Baaakaaa." said Naruto while he stuck his tongue out to him. Looking over Menma's shoulder Naruto saw Narumi opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. Choking on his spit Naruto walked over to Narumi poked her nose.

"Please stahp! You're making me feel like a dick." said Naruto while he rubbed Narumi's back.

"Naruto! Wake up! Wake up! Damn it! **Bala**!!" yelled a booming voice. Looking around frantically Naruto released Narumi and started to shake.

"Fuck...I'm dreaming...son of a bitch." said Naruto while everything started to be consumed by a darkness around him.

( Scene Change - Hueco Mundo Wastelands )

Opening his eyes Naruto still had his black eyes and red pupils he had fragments of his mask near him and his hair was now black with patches of of white hair all over his head. Remembering what he was doing before he was knocked unconscious. Naruto was chasing down a Arrancar that leaked information to a soul reaper about Aizen's plans. Stepping out of the crater he was in Naruto saw Asura standing over the Arrancar's body.

"Asura, where's Seras?" asked Naruto while he popped his neck. Asura had a few slight changes about his appearance, the first was that he had metal plating over his arms and his eyes were clear white

Ignoring his question Asura smacked Naruto over the head. "You idiot I told you if you use Leach too much you'll fall into dream like coma!" roared Asura while he put Naruto in a headlock. Trying to break free Naruto was surprised to feel Asura let go. Slowing moving away Naruto looked to Asura and saw Seras put him in a hold making Asura incapable of breaking free.

"Oi, what did I tell you about hurting my Fracciõn?" said Seras while she held down Asura.

"Let me go!" shouted Asura not understanding Seras' problem with him disciplining Naruto. Releasing Asura Seras looked over at Naruto and saw that his mask was broken again. Sighing Seras walked over to Naruto and helped him pick up the pieces.

"Naruto you okay? You seem sad..." said Seras as she cupped his hand.

"Hm, When I used leach I saw the memories of that Arrancar...He reminded me of some pretty old things." said Naruto not even bothering to look at Seras. Frowning Seras stood up and offered her hand to Naruto, accepting it Naruto stood up and placed the remenants of his mask in his pocket.

"So are you two dating or not?" asked Grimmjow while standing in the air.

"No, Little one we are not dating." said Naruto while he rolled his eyes to Grimmjow. Shaking his head Grimmjow slowly walked over to Naruto.

"So if you're not dating, I could take a shot at her?" questioned Grimmjow as he put arm around Naruto's shoulders. Nodding Naruto was about to speak but Seras beat him to it.

"Um, er, Excuse me Jaegerjaquez, are you h-hitting on my Fracciõn?" asked Seras while she stuttered a bit, it's not that Seras was scared of Grimmjow or anything it was just that asking such a question made her nervous. Blushing tomato red Grimmjow shook his in the negative. Letting go of Naruto Grimmjow used Sonido and left.

"Err, Naruto-kun what was that about?" asked Seras as she peaked over Naruto's shoulder.

"Grimmjow wanted to know some information about the world of the living..." said Naruto before he too dissappeared from sight using Sondio.

( Scene Change- 2nd Espada's Quarters )

The 2nd Espada's Quarters was different from when Delsin was the 2nd, Now it was equipped with a bar and a black leather couch that had a table placed in front of it. Above the bar was the upper floor where Naruto's and Seras' beds were.

Appearing in the door way Naruto was surprised to see Gin standing there with Harribel by his side. "What are you doing here?" asked Naruto as he walked passed them and set the pieces of his mask down on a table.

"Why we're here to see what you've discovered about the information that Arrancar leaked to the soul society." said Gin while he walked over to Naruto's bar and sat down at one of the stools.

"The boy told Yourichi Shihõin, Kisuke Urahara, and the Ryoka boy, Ichigo Kurosaki." said Naruto while he started using spirit energy to reassemble his mask.

"Hmm, Anything else?" asked Gin.

"He revealed to them how to use the Garganta's, and he fused some of his Hollow powers inside a R-r-ryoka?" said Naruto

"And who was this Arrancar?" asked Gin.

"He was Nnoitra's little pet...The one that promised to kill me when he was strong enough, ring a bell?" said Naruto as he finished reassembling his mask. Pouring a drink Gin nodded and drunk his drink while he signaled for Harribel to sit next to him. Taking his offer Harribel sat down in the stool next to him.

"I've always wondered, have you ever been to the world of the living Naruto?" asked Gin while he put his index fingers against his lips signaling for Harribel to stay quite.

"I'm from there. Why do you ask?" said Naruto.

"Oh and you said that a Hollow transported you here from 12,000 years in the future huh? Well you see that's interesting because 12,000 years was, well it was 12,000 ago.. and the day I met you..." said Gin while he poured a drink for Naruto and Harribel. Raising his eyebrows Naruto shrugged and realized that the part about Mito being a soul reaper was indeed true and her taking on the ability of bankai was also true.

 _"Shit, ugh, **leach** has become such a drag now! I can't even tell the dreams from reality." _ thought Naruto while he contemplated whether or not he should use **Leach** anymore.

Gulping Naruto drank his drink and grimaced at the thought of having to fight Mito. "I gotta stop using leach..." thought Naruto while he drank his drink in one gulp.

Entering the room Seras was surprised to see Gin and Harribel there sitting next to her only Fracciõn. "Oh we have visitors! The Snake man and the whore how nice." said Seras as she gave Harribel the same smile Gin always gave her. With the two females now flaring their respective auras at each Naruto and Gin grabbed their partners and left to a different location.

"You have to start playing nice with others master..." said Naruto while he drank his drink. Snapping out of her stupor Seras huffed and crossed her arms under her chest. Looking back at her Naruto rolled his eyes and continued to drink.

( Scene Change - Kisuke Urahara's Shop )

A group of people were surrounding a criclcular table. These people were Ichigo Kurosaki, Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Yourichi Shihõin, and Kisuke Urahara. The group was discussing the information that they received from the rogue Arrancar.

"So Hollow's are being transformed into Arrancars by Aizen? We shouldn't underestimate them then. If we see 1 of them, then we attack in 2s, If we see 2 then we attack in 3's, understood?" said Kisuke while he eyeballed Ichigo and Mito.

"B-but Kisuke that's not a fair fight!" said Ichigo and Mito simultaneously. Hitting them on the head Yoruichi shushed the two.

"I don't care if it's fair or not. These Arrancar aren't soul reapers they won't back down because of some rank or a simple show of power, they'll come at you with every play in the book." said Kisuke while he drank his coffee. Mito and Ichigo just looked at Kisuke in disbelief.

"Kisuke, are they really that strong?" asked Renji since he was a little surprised at how cautious Kisuke wanted them to be around the Arrancar.

"Yes Renji they are and from what we've been told they are special Arrancar called Espada, these Arrancar have been hand picked by Aizen to lead their own unit because they are strong enough to subdue Arrancar with just their spiritual pressure." said Yoruichi while she drank a cup of tea.

"Hand picked by Aizen? So he is in Hueco Mundo? How come none of these Arrancar have tried to over throw him?" asked Mito while she too drank her tea too.

"Either he deals with them before they rebel or he kills them when they do." said Rukia.

"Hard to believe that he could keep all of these so called _"monsters"_ at bay he didn't demonstrate that much power as a captain." said Renji.

"Sure he did, when he stopped my bankai with his fingers." said Ichigo.

"Well that's because your weak as hell." said a man as he appeared from a swirling vortex and was now standing on the table.

The man had fair, yet pale skin, and white hair, swept back hair, and his eyes were black with red pupils and veins that lead from the pupils through that eyes. The man wore a long silver, buttoned white coat with three separated coattails. A black, serpentine pattern runs around the collar, with a snakes head hanging over the coat's left shoulder, and it's tail slinking down the right, all the way to the bottom of the coat. A black lining runs across the edges of the coat, and a silly black flower blossom pattern decorates the inner lining. Each cuff of the coat also possesses five, black buttoned straps with black lining.

"Hello! I'm from the next dimension over! I was wondering if you'd spare me some surgar?" said the man while he pulled a cane out of his sleve.

"Get him!" yelled Renji as he tried to tackle the man but fazed right through him.

" 'Get him?' excuse me sir but how dumb do you have to be to attack someone whose powers are unknown?" asked the man. The group of soul reapers thought what he said to be true and chuckled at Renji's misfortune.

"This is a nice meeting and all but I'm gonna need all of you to leave my house, oh and if your friends try to destroy my house I'll go out there and kill them myself. Have a nice night." said Kisuke as he threw a large silk blanket over the group.

 _( Scene Change- Karakura Town Streets )_

The group was broken up into groups of two's with Ichigo and Mito, Rukia and Renji, and Chad and Uryu. The mysterious man was with Ichigo and Mito, he was grinning at them showing he had perfect white teeth.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Ichigo while he un-sheathed his zangestu. And Mito followed suit un-sheathing her sealed Zanpakutõ.

"As much as I would love to kill a helpless child as yourself I need you to flare that reiastu of yours so your friends will come assist you." said the man while he bowed to Ichigo.

"How do you know about Toshiro and the others?" asked Mito while she stopped her incantation of her kido.

"And here they are..." said the man while he pointed up at the group of soul reapers that appeared in the air.

"Who are you and what are your intentions?" shouted Toshiro while Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika drew out their Zanpakutõ.

"Ahh, a wonderful little group haha, well theirs your group, here's mine!" said the man while a **Garganta** opened up above him and 6 Arrancar came running out of it.

"What the?! How did- Grimmjow!" said a Arrancar that was panicking and looked back at the **Garganta** expecting some Grimmjow to come flying through it.

"Oh he's coming? Great!" said the man while he snapped his fingers and two of the Arrancar started to disenergrate into dust. Mito and Ichigo were surprised at the technique the man showed since he didn't need to raise his spiritual pressure at all.

"Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze! How are you? It's been so long!" said the man as he rushed over and picked up Mito in a princess carry and began using flash step to get from building to building.

"What are you talking about I've never met you before this evening!" said Mito right after she punched the man and landed safely on top of a rooftop. Mito knew she would have remembered meeting someone with such strange attire.

"Hmm, oh yes! You didn't have any powers when I was here so you couldn't remember my spiritual marker, shame." said the man as he walked circles around Mito and gave off a few flares if spiritual pressure.

"Well we'll talk about that another time for now I wanna hear about your relationship with that traitorous filth, Tesra, did you know that he placed just a little bit of his reiastu inside of you? And because of that you are now like me, **a Hollow!"** said the man just as a reiastu that was black in color and outlined with a dark blue color

"A Hollow?! Wh-what!? I'm a soul reaper!" yelled Mito as she rushed the man punched the in the stomach. Mito was pissed! This man who she's never met is claiming that she is a mindless and heartless monster.

"Well you Vizard if you want to get technical about...Whoo! man I forgot how weak death gods are! This is gonna suck... if you struggle with the power ask Urahara-san for someone named Shinji Hirako." said the man as he flashed stepped behind Mito and chopped her left shoulder blade and funneled some of his reaistu into her which made her Hollow side angry and a mask started to form on her face.

"Ugh!, **What** did you, Ugh, **Do to me?!"** yelled Mito as she dropped to her knees and started to scream out in agony since her mask was started to cover the bottom half of her face.

"A gift, you won't be able to storm Los Noches without it..." said the man while he knocked Mito out with a single hit. The man sighed and damn himself for soing this. He than picked her up by the back of her uniform and started to flash step to Chad and Uryu.

 _( Scene Change- Ichigo's Location )_

Ichigo was currently standing in the background of a fight that between Rukia and a Arrancar. Ichigo was amazed at Rukia's Zanpakutõ since this was his first time seeing it in its shikai state. Rukia was currently unleashing an attack on the Arrancar.

"Ichigo! Mito's hurt that guy did something to her!" said Chad as he ran around the corned with Mito in a princess carry. Mito was groaning in her sleep from the pain of her transformation.

"Chad! Get her to Kisuke he'll know what to do!" said Ichigo while he un-sheathed his zangestu and got in a defensive stance.

A **Garganta** opened up above the group and Grimmjow walked through with a sickly grin on his face that showed off his sharp canines. "Well, well, what do we have here?" said Grimmjow as he extended his arms out into the air. The man that triggered Mito's Hollowfacation and started this whole ordeal. The man walked over to Grimmjow and handed he a little box.

"Grimmjow...I leave the rest to you, and do be careful not to destroy the entire country, oh and do take care of that box now." said the man as he walked passed Grimmjow and walked into the **Garganta** closing it behind him.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" asked Grimmjow to no one in particular. Curious Grimmjow looked in the box and saw a golden necklace that had a heart in the middle with the name Seras engraved into it. _"Wh-what the hell?!"_ thought Grimmjow as he placed his hand over he mouth to hide his blush.

Too busy witb blushing and being embarrassed Grimmjow failed to notice that Ichigo had unleashed his bankai and was currently charging to strike Grimmjow while he was busy. Normally Ichigo would want this to be fair but with Kisuke's warnings and only Chad and Rukia for back up Ichigo didn't want to take the chances.

"Ahhh! Wh-what?!" said Ichigo as he hit Grimmjow and knocked him down into the street, damaging the necklace in the process. Gathering himself Grimmjow looked at the damaged necklace in his hands, seeing the necklace in such a condition made Grimmjow pissed to all hell! This neclace that he finally got his hands on was now damaged. Great. Just fucking great!

Angered Grimmjow zoomed in front of the soul reaper and yanked his bankai out of his hands and pinched him into the sky sending him a few blocks away. Grimmjow was about to go kill Ichigo until Rukia and Chad fired off a few attacks at him. The attacks of course made contact with him but did absolutely nothing to harm him.

"Grr, I'm gonna kill you all..." said Grimmjow as he popped his wrists by moving the back and forth and then used **Sonido** to appear right in front of Rukia and stop his in the stomach with his hand. Finding no reason to continue with Rukia Grimmjow turned his attention to Chad. Unprepared Chad was punched in the chin by Grimmjow and was sent flying into a building.

"Tsk, Such weakli-" said Grimmjow but his sentence was cut short by an a attack from Ichigo. Ichigo took the chance to try and eliminate Grimmjow but was unsuccessful since the only thing he did was cut his clothes and make him even more pissed off then he already was. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's face and started to punch him repeatingly.

 _( Scene Change/ Time Skip - Kisuke Urahara's Shop )_

Kisuke was currently eating some curry he had been saving for awhile. _"Times like these I just love to enjoy the little things..."_ thought Kisuke as he continued with eating his dinner. Just as he finished this thought Toshiro and Rangiku came in holding a severely damaged Ichigo and a unconscious Mito.

"Explain." was all Kisuke said before he drank his tea and started healing Ichigo's wounds.

 _( Scene Change - Los Noches )_

The man that attacked Mito and was responsible for the Arrancar's arrival was currently sitting down in a meeting room with all the other Espada staring at him. The reason for this is because they did not know him and were waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Er, um, excuse me, but umm, who are you?" questioned Erza as she looked strangely at the man. The man didn't speak he just looked at Erza, taking in her facial features and studying everyone else in the room. Erza is a young well endowed women, with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. Erza lost her right eye from a fight with and Gin and had it replaced by an artificial one. Erza wore a long white jacket outlined in black, and wore a long white robe that was outlined in black and touched the ground.

"Hmm, you can call me,... Mr.Nobody! Pleasure to meet your aquatence!" said the man as he grabbed Erza's hand and shook it with a grin on his face.

"Hey! Answer her! Right now!" said a Arrancar standing in the door way. This particular Arrancar didn't have a Hollow mask on her face but on her elbows was part of her resurrección. This woman was Kagura Mikazuchi, the loyal Fracciõn of Erza Scarlett. Kagura is a young, slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back. It is cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style".

 **" Release"** said Naruto as he appeared behind Kagura with Seras right in front of him. Mr. Nobody got out of his chair and started to walking towards Naruto and he looked him right in the eyes. The two were almost equal height but Mr. Nobody beat Naruto by a foot.

"Haha, My, my, master! How strange for you to return late." said Mr. Nobody with a mischievous tone of voice.

"I trust you took care of Grimmjow's request?" asked Naruto as he placed his hand of Mr. Nobody's shoulder. Mr. Nobody gave Naruto a mock salute and started to glow and his hand started to dissolve and his remenants flew up Naruto's sleeve. "I apologize for any disturbance that my associate has caused you." said Naruto as he bowed and left the room with Kagura following suit.

( Scene Change- Outside Meeting Room)

"I'd wish you stop using such a idiotic technique." said Kagura while she crossed her arms under her chest and sat down in a chair.

"That _Idiotic Technique_ helped your Master perfect her techniques and you along with most of the other Espada." said Naruto knowing he had Kagura at a stalemate.

"So you're here huh? Tsk, you think you're better than me?! Let's see you prove it you little bitch!" said a voice from down the hallway that had malice laced with every word. Already knowing who it was Naruto left his position on the wall to go solve the dispute.

"Let go of me!" shouted a female voice that groaned out in pain afterwards. Naruto turned around the corner to see Zancrow, a pet of Hades. Zancrow was a obnoxious Arrancar, he thought himself invincible since Hades' linked himself to Zancrow which made him unkillable at the moment.

Zancrow was currently punching a beautiful female Arrancar named Konan. Konan, was the only member of Touka's Fracciõn. Konan had short blue hair that from the sides of her face and orange eyes that shined like the sunset. Konan wore the standard female Arrancar uniform with white gloves and a paper flower in her hair that parted her hair so that most of it went to the right and the rest went to the left.

Zancrow was about to punch Konan again until Naruto gripped his forearm breaking it in the process. "Ow! You bastard! You'll pa-" shouted Zancrow but before he could finish Naruto shot a **bala** that took off Zancrow's head. Naruto tossed his corpse aside and grabbed Konan's hand and started to walk away leading her. Konan tried to free herself but no matter what she could do Naruto wouldn't let go. Sighing Konan accepted her fate knowing what Naruto was going to do.

As Naruto reached the end of the pillar he flashed stepped to a unused tower and dragged Konan inside.

 _( Scene Change - Unused Tower )_

"Naruto, Naruto! Naruto stop!" said Konan in a quiet voice that quickly turned into yelling because he wasn't listening to her.

"No! I'm not gonna listen! I told you this would happen if you didn't let me help you!" said Naruto as he lifted Konan's arm and placed his face merely centimeters away from hers. Naruto was upset because he had always offered to Konan no matter what and she always refused believing that she didn't need to fight Zancrow make him leave her alone.

"Naruto I've told you before, I can do this by myself! I don't need you or Seras or Pain! I can handle myself!" said Konan as she ripped her hand free of Naruto's grip and she stood her ground looking Naruto in the eyes. Naruto grew more and more frustrated with Konan, so much in fact that his reiastu started to rise and some of his Hollow powers leaked out showing what he really looked like for a few seconds.

You see after battling it out with the remaining Espada and Aizen, Naruto's Hollow powers evolved changing the way his skin looked making it as pale as Ulquiorra's. This new form scared Naruto since it discarded his humanity and showed that he was a monster in the flesh!

"What happened to you?" asked Konan as she cupped Naruto's cheek and tilted her head.

"A long time ago I had a friend and she believed she could do the same thing you're doing now...She never got the chance to because I wasn't strong enough to protect her and I didn't understand why she'd want to grip onto humanity...The same thing happened with the first _Tres_ Espada. You grip onto to your humanity just as they did! And it tares me apart to see you get hurt!" said Naruto as he was now hugging Konan and placing his head into her chest.

Konan didn't respond, she just let Naruto do as he pleased she stayed comepletely still until she caught his scent. _"Why does he smell so... so good?"_ thought Konan as she placed her hands around Naruto's neck and inhaled his scent. Konan gripped Naruto's scalp and started brushing his raven hair while she leaned her head on his.

"Fine Naruto if it will make you stop hurting I'll get stronger... but I won't fight my comrades...only the Shinigami." said Konan as she pulled away from Naruto in looked him in the eyes. Naruto just nodded his head and gave Konan a cheeky smile and left via sonido.

 _( Scene Change- Gin's Private Quarters )_

Gin was currently standing in front of a large computer, pushing buttons that did did knows what. "Naruto I trust you convinced Ko-chan to train yes? If you didn't, you know Aizen would have had zancrow dispose of her." said Gin not even bothering to look behind him to see Naruto.

"Yeah I did and if Aizen comes after my nakama again I'll take mire power from his precious _Hogyoku_." said Naruto while he spat out Hogyoku as if it was some stupid child's toy. Gin sucked his teeth and shook his head at Naruto's foolishness.

"Ya' know Naruto, Aizen isn't anything like he was when you too fought all those years ago. And you've been taking the long way through time so you've most likely been ageing while me and Aizen have hardly even aged a year..." said Aizen as he stopped his work and looked at Naruto knowing he was right.

"Yeah, you two and your time traveling is a real pain. Too bad you can only go back and not forward though." said Naruto as he secretly activated **leach** , getting ready to use it on Gin. You see Aizen during the fight with Aizen and Naruto Aizen revealed that he traveled back through time and wasn't nearly as old as Naruto.

 _( Flashback- Destroyed Los Noches )_

Loud booms were heard all throughout Los Noches, the cause of these booms were Naruto and Aizen the two were fiercely clashing in battle. Naruto had just absorbed more than 50% of the Hogyoku's power which caused thus whole fight since Aizen had tried to kill him.

"You think by using that stolen power you could beat me?" said Aizen as he dodged some slashes from Naruto's overwhelming Zanpakutõ. _"Hmm, it's name is Vergil? i remember Naruto said he destroyed it. A bankai perhaps?"_ thought Naruto as he speculated on how Naruto was able manifest his Zanpakutõ.

"Shut your damn trap and fight me old man." said Naruto as his voice had his Zanpakutõ's voice echoing behind his, sounding more serious.

"Haha!, Actually Naruto you're older than me, I used the Hogyoku to travel back in time to meet you and the others. It's only been 4 months since we first met." said Aizen as he backed away from Naruto.

 _"So time travel?"_ thought Naruto while he dodged a slash from Aizen. Naruto appeared behind him and grabbed the back of his skull and threw him into the ground. "If you can time travel tell me when Gin dies!" said Naruto as he shot a black cero with a blue outline.

Aizen was hit by the overpowered cero and was later in the center of a large crater in the ground. Aizen just stood up and sheathed his sword. "I can't tell you that Naruto. I can only travel back not forward." said Aizen while he leaped out of the crater and began to chant a kido incantation.

 _( End Flash back )_

 ** _Lemon Alert!_**

Gin figured Naruto was done so he turned around and continued to mess around with the computer. Naruto walked up behind Gin and gripped his neck so that he could use **leach ** and learn everything about him. As the two started to view each others memories. As Naruto surfed through Gin's memories he noticed that he cared a lot for a woman named Matsumoto. "My, my, Naruto-kun, I see You're a deceiving one aren't you?" questioned Gin as he struggled to remain conscious. Naruto just ignored Gin and continued sifting through his memories and quickly stored ones of importance inside of his head.

Gin leaned into Naruto since he was a little taller than him and wrapped his arm around Naruto's neck. "Keep digging Naruto-kun, I'm sure you'll find something to put to use." said Gin as he leaned even further into Naruto and his eyes rolled back. Naruto felt very, very awkward to be in this position but he knew that he needed to know the time traveling technique that he and Aizen used so he stayed still.

 _"Hueco Mundo strong holds, no don't need that, Rukon District? Don't need that? Height? no? Sex? Okay what exactly do you prefer Gin? Ha! men I know you were ga-"_ thought Naruto as he sifted through Gin's thoughts and realized that _"sex"_ meant his gender not his preferred partners. _"Then that means t-t-that, Gin is a girl?!"_ thought Naruto as he was now turned on by Gin's constant grinding.

"Hehe, caught on did we?" said Gin as she turned herself around to face him. Gin smirked at Naruto and release her kido technique so that she could she fully have Naruto. Gin drop her long white robes and was left standing in her panties. Gin was about 5,10 and she had a impressive rack, her size wasn't as great Harribel's but she made up for that with how firm they were and how suckable her tits were. Gin looked at Naruto and saw a look of restrained lust in Naruto's red eyes. Gin moved towards Naruto and smashed her lips against his. Naruto returned the kiss tenfold, going so far as sticking his tongue inside her mouth and explore every inch. _"Ahh! You bold bastard!"_ thought Gin as she pushed Naruto in a chair and stralled his waist and continued to make out with him.

"You know Naruto-kun, the Espada and Aizen well be busy for awhi-, what's wrong?" asked Gin as she noticed Naruto lost the look of lust he had in his eyes.

"Did Aizen order you to do this?" asked Naruto as he had a hurt look in his eyes. Gin just gave Naruto a heart warming smile knowingly calming Naruto down.

"No Naruto this was all me." said Gin as she kissed the underside of his chin, leaving a hickey for all to see. "That's for your master to see, this." said Gin as she went to Naruto's other side and sucked hard enough to draw blood. "Is for Harribel to see." said Gin as she pulled away and got down on her knees and pulled down Naruto's robes. Gin was amazed at Naruto's size, he was nearly 11 inches long and almost 4 inches thick.

Gin spit in her left hand and started jerking Naruto's shaft with it. "Ohhh, Gin don't stop!" said Naruto as he leaned back in the chair and groaned out loud. Gin was mentally chanting herself on since she was feeling very intimidated by Naruto's size since she had never taken anything this big, all her other partners we either used toys or they're hands.

Gin started licking off the pre-cum that was dripping from the tip of Naruto's cock. _"Oh man he tastes so good!"_ thought Gin as she took in the tip of Naruto's penis and began licking the underside of his cock, licking all the veins. _"I can't wait till he blows!"_ thought Gin as she was slid her right hand down in her panties and teasing herself. Becoming impatient Naruto grabbed Gin's hair in a ponytail and thrust his whole cock down her throat.

Naruto stayed completely still expecting Gin to need time to adjust or gag but nothing happened. Naruto looked down and saw Gin looking straight up at him with his cock still lodged in her throat, Gin winked at him and moaned around Naruto's shaft, sending vibrations to it. This simple act was enough to make not stop holding back and make Gin ichimaru his. Naruto grabbed the sides of her head again and pulled all the way out leaving just the tip and rammed back in, his balls slapping against Gin's chin in the process, normally a woman would be hurt, disgusted even, to be used like this, but luckily for Naruto Gin was a huge masochist.

Gin started moaning uncontrollably and stopped teasing herself and begun fingering herself and stuck her entire index finger inside her pussy, right down to the base. _"Oh my kami, he's dominating me!"_ shouted Gin inside her head getting turned on the prospect of being dominated. Gin continued sucking and licking Naruto's shaft trying to get hum to cum.

"Aww, fuck Gin! Here it comes!" said Naruto as she grabbed her and thrusted his cock all the down here throat and held it there. This simple act was enough to make Gin cum which made her release long loud moans that made Naruto release his load and oh man was it a big one! Gin couldnt contain it all and some of it leaked out of her mouth and fell from her chin to her breasts.

Gin continued to suck Naruto's cock trying to to get some more of Naruto's semen. "Mmm, Naruto-kun, I need you now." said Gin as she stood up and dropped her panties on the ground.

"As fun as that may seem... the meeting is over and I have to accompany Ulquiorra to the World of the living." said Naruto as he walked over the Gun and kissed her on the lips while he grabbed his clothes and used shunpo to leave.

"What a elusive man..."

 ** _( Scene Change- 4th Espada's Quarters )_**

"Sup Ul! What are we doing today?" said Naruto as he came in wearing nothing but pants. Why was he always such an idiot he used to be one of the strongest one of the Espada! Sure he was technically human but he used to be strong! So why stop training and become weak? There had to be a reason!

"We are to go and monitor current state of Karakura town to make sure that our plan does not fail." said Ulquiorra as walked into the Garganta.

"World of the living? Been a few Millennia since I've even seen the place!" said a voice that was laced with annoyance.

"Well Asura is coming? So we going for a slaughter huh?" said Naruto as he summoned three and the four walked through the portal.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey it's been awhile since I've seen you guy! Sorry I got caught up with school and completely forgot about this so yeah sorry!**

 **Anyways please like and review.**


End file.
